Cambio De Imagen
by Naoko Daidouji
Summary: Una pequeña confusión en el cielo y cuatro tortugas han dejado de ser lo que eran para convertirse en adolescentes humanos! Créanme, eso no es tan bueno como parece XDD CHAP.4 y 5 LISTOS PARA LEER!
1. Un drástico despertar

**CAMBIO DE IMAGEN**

Por: Naoko Daidouji

Capítulo 1.- Un Drástico Despertar.

Antes de abrir los ojos, antes de siquiera tener conciencia de que estaba despierto, Leonardo era capaz de sentir que algo estaba mal. Era como una especie de hueco; como si algo faltara en su organismo y un raquítico despojo hubiera sido puesto en su lugar.

Lentamente fue abriendo los parpados…

De inmediato notó que algo era drásticamente diferente. Se puso de pie de un salto, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó de sentón al suelo.

Era obvio que no era sólo una sensación.

Miró a su alrededor. Miró esas piernas delgadas y frágiles que se exhibían frente a él, aparentemente inútiles. Empezó a temblar convulsivamente mientras su rostro se crispaba en una mueca de horror. Instintivamente se miró las manos. A pesar de la oscuridad, pudo notar que eran delgadas. Y largas, y suaves…

Y con cinco dedos...

No eran sus manos.

Era una pesadilla. Si, eso debía ser. Ya le habían advertido que no comiera tanto picante en la noche. Cerró bruscamente los ojos y agitó la cabeza como un desquiciado. Pero al volver a abrirlos, nada cambió; seguía ahí, con las piernas despatarradas en el piso, las manos delicadas y un dolor punzante en la cadera.

Se incorporó como pudo. Lentamente, pues el dolor era extrañamente paralizante.

Encendió la luz, y sin verse a si mismo, se acercó al espejo…

Un grito ahogado escapó de su garganta. Simplemente no lo podía creer. El temblor de su cuerpo se incrementó considerablemente.

Fue entonces que otro grito de calibre similar lo hizo pegar de un salto. Y otro… Y otro… Y otro y otro, y muchos juntos.

Reconoció las voces de Rafael y Donatello, así como la de su maestro Splinter, quien seguía gritando, ya no con sorpresa, sino con amenazas. Como si un ladrón hubiera entrado a la guarida y lo hubiera atrapado en el acto.

Pero casi podía jurar que no era eso.

Al fin llegó a la sala, asustado, nervioso y momentáneamente sin saber que hacer.

Ahí estaba su maestro, blandiendo su bastón en un desequilibrado ademán de defensa. A su lado, soltando frases incoherentes, las voces de sus hermanos, provenientes de un par de chicos extraños y sin vestimentas. De pronto la sangre se heló en sus venas. Aquello se antojaba tan fantástico que Leonardo se preguntó si no se le habrían pasado las copas la noche anterior, o algo así.

Repentinamente, la vista del chico más alto se posó en él. Abrió los ojos grandes como platos y soltó un nuevo grito.

Vaya que era confuso todo aquello. Leonardo se protegió instintivamente mientras el joven lo agitaba de los hombros.

-¡¿Quién eres tú! ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Que está pasando? ¡¡Dímelo!- gritaba con voz destemplada. No había duda. Era la voz de Rafael, pero quien tenía enfrente… no podía ser Rafael. Era un adolescente delgado, de piel apiñonada y cabello enredado como si hubiera salido de una jungla.

De pronto se recordó a sí mismo, en el espejo.

Volvió a creer que era una pesadilla, pero pese a todos esos zarandeos no se veía en indicios de despertar.

Primero pensó que era una locura. Pero luego creyó que podría funcionar. Jaló todo el aire que pudo y gritó con voz de trueno.

-¡¡¡RAFAEEEL!

La escena se paralizó en un instante. Los ojos del chico que lo agitaba se abrieron inmensamente.

-¿Le…Leonardo?

Cerró los ojos y asintió lentamente. Sentía que el mundo le daba vueltas, de repente. Todo era tan… absurdo…

El muchacho del cabello enmarañado lo miró de arriba abajo. Mientras, el otro chico y la anciana rata se les acercaron, no sin cierta reserva que estaba a punto de convertirse en pánico.

-¿Tú si sabes quien soy…?- dijo por fin el más alto.

Los cuatro temblaban. No era para menos. Splinter hizo a un lado a los otros dos y se concentró en Leonardo. Lo miró a los ojos, con detenimiento. Cuando terminó su análisis, sus abundantes pelos se erizaron.

-Leonardo… Hijo…- balbuceó con voz apenas audible.

-Maestro… soy… Es decir, creo que soy yo…

Splinter se volvió rápidamente hacia el otro par, quienes miraban sin decir absolutamente nada. Miró detenidamente al que minutos antes agitaba al confundido Leonardo. "Rafael" sentenció después de unos segundos.

-¿Leonardo? ¿Rafael? ¿Pero qué demonios…?

Esa voz… Era inconfundible. Leonardo sabía que la había oído desde el principio, pero no podía creer de donde provenía.

No hacía falta preguntar quien era…

-Donatello.- Suspiró Splinter, cerrando los ojos en un ademán que parecía predecir un colapso nervioso.

Se miraron entre todos sin decir nada. En parte, sin creer nada. Empezaban a respirar menos agitadamente cuando un nuevo grito los hizo saltar y gritar de nuevo.

-¡¡¡Waaah! ¡¡¡Tres ladrones desnudos!

Voltearon a ver automáticamente al sitio donde provenían los gritos. Un muchachito pecoso, de complexión gruesa y gracioso cabello pelirrojo y rizado, los miraba con cara de pánico, a uno y a otro, con la mandíbula temblando.

-Miguel… Ángel…

-¿Qué…? ¡¿Cómo sabes quien soy, extraño!

-Miguel…- comenzó el muchachito más escuálido de los cuatro, de cabello lacio y rubio y aspecto demacrado. -Creo… creo que… ¡¡No sé, no creo nada! Tenemos cuerpos humanos y no entiendo nada, esto es increíble, no…

-Cálmate, er…- interrumpió Leonardo.

- Donatello…- aclaró el rubio en medio de un suspiro nervioso.

Miguel Ángel los miró de nuevo, con completa incredulidad en los ojos. Sólo hasta entonces despertó del todo y se miró a si mismo.

Un grito nuevo, esta vez con lujo de histerismos.

-¡¡Cálmate ya!- Gritó Rafael, rompiendo su silencio. Todos se callaron al momento.

-¿Que mala broma es esto?- insistió Miguel. -Ya estuvo bien, me quiero despertar, ¡¿Que es esto!

-¡No es un sueño, Miguel Ángel!- repitió Donatello con voz vacilante.

-Oh, está bien, al fin pasó: enloquecí y ustedes son una ilusión, ¿Cierto?

-¡¡Por última vez: NO! O… a menos que hayamos enloquecido los dos…

-Basta, Donatello… ¿O eras Rafael?

Splinter golpeó con su bastón en el suelo y todos fijaron su atención en él.

-¡Basta los cuatro!- reclamó sobreponiéndose de la sorpresa. -No sé lo que está pasando, pero sé que debajo de ese aspecto… - vaciló un segundo. - pues… humano, están mis cuatro hijos. ¿Alguno me puede dar una idea de lo que sucede?

Todos guardaron un silencio ominoso.

-Lo único que sé es que esto no me gusta nada…- masculló Rafael con un inusual tono desganado.

Donatello se mesaba los recién adquiridos cabellos con una extraña curiosidad

-No sé, no se me ocurre nada… no he sabido de ningún caso así…

-Bueno, nosotros mutamos y cambiamos de forma una vez… Tal vez volvió a pasar…

-Pero… ¿A humanos?

-Teóricamente, es imposible. No compartimos ningún rasgo del ADN, fisiológicamente somos… es decir, éramos distintos…

Rafael se miró a sí mismo. No sabía mucho de humanos, pero, a pesar de que esa anatomía era totalmente distinta a la que tenía antes, no pudo evitar comparar su radiante cuerpo nuevo con el de sus hermanos. No le había ido mal, después de todo. Era el más alto, y también el más fuerte, aparentemente. Miguel Ángel tenía el aspecto de un niño mimado, con esas pecas y esos enormes ojos color miel. En cambio, el aspecto de Leonardo le recordaba esas viejas pinturas que guardaba Splinter sobre los antiguos guerreros japoneses. Sus rasgos orientales eran tan marcados que casi parecía que lo habían sacado directamente de ahí. El aspecto desorientado de Donatello casi le dio pena ajena, con un cabello ralo, una estatura muy corta en relación a la suya y un cuerpo demasiado delgado. "Podría derribarlo de un soplido" masculló para sus adentros, soltando una risita al imaginar la escena.

Sus hermanos se sintieron confundidos por ese repentino gesto de humor.

-¿Se puede saber de que te ríes, Raph?

Aunque trató, no pudo contenerse la tentación de contestarle.

-De tu tremenda pinta de nerd.

Donatello no halló que contestar. Se miró a si mismo. Le dolió reconocerlo, pero Rafael tenía razón.

-Vaya cuerpo me tocó…

Leonardo giró los ojos. Aún no se familiarizaba con ninguno de esos nuevos aspectos. Ni siquiera era capaz de asimilar lo que había visto al espejo con demasiada claridad.

Al espejo…

De pronto, escucharon pasos cerca de la puerta, acompañados de una voz aterradoramente familiar.

-¡Cierto!

Todos voltearon a ver al pelirrojo con expresión extraña.

-Es que… le pedí a Abril que trajera el desayuno hoy, porque no tenía ganas de cocinar…

Se miraron entre ellos. Genial, eran humanos y estaban desnudos. A Abril iba a darle tanto gusto…

-¡¡Corran!

Leonardo se encerró en su habitación. Tenía algo de ropa en ella, aunque ahora que era un verdadero ser humano le quedaba muy corta y demasiado floja de la cintura. Hurgó entre las mil cosas que guardaba en su armario hasta que por fin dio con un pants que pudo ajustar a su nueva complexión, y una sudadera.

Rafael tuvo más suerte, pues Casey había olvidado unos jeans y una playera bastante vieja en su última visita. Tal vez le quedaba algo grande, pero era mucho mejor que lo demás que tenía en su armario.

Miguel Ángel no tuvo que buscar mucho. Con su cinta y una playera extra-larga se hizo un traje ultra-moderno mezcla de toga y traje de Jedi.

En cambio, si bien encontrar un pantalón y una camisa no fue mayor problema, Donatello se las vió negras para dar con algo que usar como ropa interior, pues al ser el más pudoroso de los cuatro le avergonzaba pensar en salir sin calzoncillos frente a una chica. Una rápida "operación quirúrgica" a una playera nueva solucionó las cosas del modo más impresionante.

Splinter recibió a la jovencita y la entretuvo varios minutos en el recibidor, devanándose los sesos para inventar una forma sutil de decirle las cosas sin causarle un colapso nervioso… otra vez.

Sin embargo no hizo falta. Después de tomar una honda bocanada de aire, y como obedeciendo a un secreto acuerdo, los cuatro salieron casi al tiempo de sus respectivas habitaciones.

Claro que esperaban una reacción. Pero no de esa forma.

Por un par de minutos, todo fue el más incómodo de los silencios.

-Splinter…- musitó ella, mirándolos anonadada. -¿Son ellos, cierto? ¿Los chicos?

Ninguno contaba con eso. Esperaban que fuera lo último que pasara por su cabeza.

La rata se limitó a mirarla mientras asentía lentamente.

-No… no puede ser… es imposible…

-Abril, nosotros…

-¿Que pasó, Miguel Ángel?

-No lo sabemos, nosotros… ¡Un momento! ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

-Ah… No, es imposible. Imposible.

-¿Que cosa?

-Una cosa… Olvídenlo, debo estar soñando.

-Ni lo intentes, los cuatro ya intentamos despertarnos y no lo logramos.

-Es que… Son…

-¿Si?

-Son…

-Aja…

-Son…

-¡¡Dilo de una vez, maldita sea!

-¡¡Nada, olvídenlo!

-…

-Diablos, debo estar alucinando…

-Ya te dijimos que es real…

-Los sueños se sienten así a veces…

Les tomó una hora y cuarto convencerla de que no eran parte de una de sus pesadillas.

-Bien, bien. Mis mejores amigos se han convertido en humanos. ¿Debo sentirme feliz por ustedes o darles mis condolencias?

-Aceptamos cualquiera de los dos.

-Bien, ahora… ¿Que van a hacer…?

Silencio de nuevo. Unos a otros se lanzaban miradas interrogantes, pero nadie decía nada, hasta que Miguel Ángel soltó un… "¿Aprovecharlo?"

-¿Perdón?- murmuró Leonardo, como si hubiera descubierto el hilo negro.

-Bueno, yo digo… Salir, conocer chicas, tomar helado, ver películas en el cine, ya saben, hacer todo eso que la gente de la televisión hace…

-Si… si, es buena idea…- por los ojos (ahora negros) de Rafael cruzó un brillo malicioso. - ¡Estás creciendo, Miguelito!

-¡Gracias!

-Esperen- interrumpió Donatello, visiblemente nervioso. -¿Que soy el único que nota que hay algo aquí que está horriblemente mal?

-¡Vamos, Don! ¿Que ganamos con atormentarnos con que nuestro cuerpo sufrió una increíble transformación? No es la primera vez que nos pasa, ¿Recuerdas?

-Además, no sabemos por qué sucedió, o si volveremos a ser como éramos antes… Relájate, Don…

Donatello volteó a ver a Leonardo, angustiado, como si pidiese su apoyo. Pero a Leonardo le llamaba más la atención la propuesta de Miguel Ángel.

-Creo que no ganamos nada con ponernos histéricos. Por otro lado… bueno, lo que sugiere Miguel podría ser…- por sus labios ahora rosados paseó una sonrisa. -¡Divertido!

-¡¡¡Cowabungaaa!- gritó inesperadamente Miguel Ángel

Abril y Splinter se miraron, con una expresión de susto.

-No sé por qué, pero me dio un escalofrío.- suspiró Abril agachando la cabeza.

Splinter se aclaró la garganta y todas las miradas se posaron sobre él.

-¿Afuera?- Preguntó él, tratando de manejar la voz lo más calmada posible. -Dense cuenta de lo que van a hacer. A salir de las sombras, a dejar su resguardo en la oscuridad para habitar en un mundo al que no están acostumbrados. Con todas sus sorpresas, pero también todos sus peligros.

Por un segundo se miraron. Luego miraron hacia arriba.

-¡¡¡Genial!- exclamaron al unísono, sin poder contener toda su emoción.

Ese mundo, que tanto había abarcado sus sueños más increíbles, que habían mirado desde lejos durante quince años.

Estaba ahí, a unos metros de distancia, ya sin límites de ningún tipo.

Excepto…

-¡Oigan!- irrumpió Abril de pronto, como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento. -No pensarán salir vestidos así, ¿O sí?

-¿Por qué no?- cuestionó ingenuamente Miguel Ángel. Abril se limitó a dirigirle una mirada muy expresiva a su imitación de traje del héroe de "The Legend Of Zelda." -De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tienes razón. Pero no tenemos dinero.

Abril torció los labios. Ya sabía lo que iba a pasar.

- Muy bien, ustedes ganan. Iré a traerles algo decente para vestirse, mientras ustedes desayunan. Luego iremos de compras.

-¡¡Genial! ¡¡Gracias, Abril!

Se dio media vuelta para marcharse. Pero una mano delgada la detuvo.

-Muchas gracias, Abril. No sabes la gran ayuda que eres en… bueno, en todo esto. De verdad que no entiendo nada, pero…

Ella le cerró los labios con el dedo.

-Basta, Leonardo. No importa, son mis amigos, se vean como se vean, y los quiero. Ahora ve y cepilla ese cabello mientras regreso, ¿OK?

Él se pasó la mano por la cabeza, extrañado ante ese tacto suave. Ella le sonrió y siguió su camino hacia el exterior.

Era curioso. Después de todo, ella no lo había tomado tan drásticamente. Leonardo se preguntó de donde podría sacar ropa masculina tan fácilmente, y de su talla.

La respuesta llegó un rato después, en manos de una descolorida y agotada Abril.

-¡Uf! ¡Los traje lo más rápido que pude! Son de Casey, así que no creo que les queden a todos, pero se puede arreglar… Esto es para ti, Rafael.- Le tendió unos vaqueros limpios, un cinturón, unos zapatos color café y una camisa de color azul marino. -Checa si calzas de su mismo número. Esto es para Leonardo. -Le dio una playera muy llamativa color amarillo, unos Jeans que habían sufrido una pequeña reparación para no quedar tan largos, unas calcetas de soccer y unos tenis muy desgastados.- Lo siento, pero fue de lo más pequeño que encontré en su closet. Es demasiado alto… ¡Y tenía un desorden! Recuérdenme limpiar su apartamento uno de éstos días. A ver…- Hurgó en la bolsa para completar la siguiente muda. -Esto es para Donnie…- Extrajo un pantalón negro, una camisa color morado, un cinturón negro y unos zapatos de corte formal que tenían pinta de no haber sido usados nunca. -Y esto para Miguel.- al aludido se le iluminó la cara. Eran unos shorts de mezclilla, una playera con un estampado ridículo, unas calcetas que originalmente habían sido blancas, pero que ahora tenían un color indefinido entre el gris y la mugre, y unos tenis enormes color naranja. -Espero que les quede… ¡Ah! Y… compré algo camino para acá… Tengo buen ojo para la talla de ropa.- declaró con una sonrisa pícara. -Es ropa interior… No creo que le agradara usar una prestada… Los rojos son de Rafael, los azules de… bueno, ustedes saben…- Les tendió la bolsa de supermercado. -Vayan a vestirse, yo los espero.

Ligeramente sonrojado, Leonardo tomó la bolsa y se encaminó con sus hermanos hacia el gimnasio. Iban a usarlo de vestidor.

Leonardo se acomodó la playera. Demasiado grande. Supuso que podría arreglarlo con el cinturón, aunque… Los jeans no le quedaban mal; quizá algo grandes de la cintura. Pero los tenis… Tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón para atreverse a ponerse algo con un olor tan sospechoso.

Rafael se miraba una y otra vez al espejo, haciendo diferentes poses y gestos. La ropa entallaba perfectamente su atlética figura. Tuvo que admitir que Abril tenía razón en eso de que tenía buen ojo para las tallas, aunque como lógicamente nunca en su vida había usado un bóxer, resultaba… extraño.

Miguel Ángel se había enfundado en la ropa en dos segundos. Le había encantado. Sobre todo los tenis, con ese peculiar color naranja mírame-a-fuerza. Claro, el short le quedaba muy largo para ser un short, pero alguna vez había leído en una revista que eso estaba de moda. Genial. "Tengo que comprar una gorra" murmuró para sí mismo, sintiéndose como una estrella de cine.

Donatello fue el último en salir. Por alguna extraña razón, le incomodaba que sus hermanos lo vieran sin ropa. Se escondió en cuclillas tras un montón de colchonetas y en esa incómoda posición se dispuso a cambiarse de ropas. El pantalón le quedaba grande, pero con doblarlo un poco se remedió el problema. Igual, la camisa era enorme para su delgada figura. Pero el cinturón fue un remedio. Abril era muy lista. "¿Cómo demonios hizo para saber mi talla de calzoncillos?"

Abril soltó una sonrisa triunfal en cuanto los vió salir. Era una experta en hallar combinaciones.

-¡¡Chicos, que guapos están!

-¡¡Estamos listos! ¡¡Vámonos, Abril!

Era cierto. Los cuatro parecían más puestos que un calcetín.

-¿Usted que dice, maestro Splinter?

El referido frunció el entrecejo. La idea no le acababa de gustar.

-¿Por favor?- indagó Miguel poniendo la mirada de cachorrito que solía poner siempre que quería algo.

-Hay algo en todo esto que no me agrada.

Los cuatro pusieron cara de desilusión.

-Sin embargo…- siguió, con los ojos cerrados. -No puedo prohibirles que salgan y gocen de su nueva condición. Tiene derecho a ello. Sólo… Cuídense. No se metan en líos, por favor. Y…- Soltó un suspiro preocupado que se había estado esforzando por contener. -Vayan con bien, hijos míos…

El rostro de los adolescentes se iluminó.

-¡¡Sí, maestro Splinter! ¡¡Gracias!

Y salieron corriendo, sin siquiera fijarse si Abril los seguía o no.

Ella le lanzó a Splinter una mirada de conmiseración antes de salir tras ellos.

-No se preocupe, los tendré vigilados…

La rata se dejó caer sobre el sillón. Demasiadas emociones para una mañana. De pronto ver a sus cuatro hijos… así.

Pero no era la transformación en sí la que lo tenía tan alterado. Era sus consecuencias.

Adolescentes humanos. Por primera vez disfrutando del mundo. Solos, medio locos, sin experiencia…

Sintió un inexplicable escalofrío.


	2. Cowabunga, oficial!

_Hola! Ya puse el capítulo #2 de esta frikada XDDD. _

_Pero antes, unas pequeñas notas aclaratorias -que iban a aparecer desde el primer capítulo pero por alguna razón no salieron ¬¬U_

_Nota #1: Ninguno de los personajes de TMNT me pertenece -aún- y todo esto es con fines meramente lúdicos y sin intención de lucrar con ellos._

_Nota #2: Debido a que no se pueden publicar signos dobles, los gritos van a ir en MAYÚSCULAS._

_Nota #3: El uso de emoticons (n/./n ¬¬ Y-Y u.ú etc.)es debido a que originalmente esta historia lleva ilustraciones n.n pero desafortunadamente no puedo subirlas a esta página, así que se los van a tener que imaginar :S_

_Nota #4: El hecho de no poder subir imágenes es también la razón por la que en algunos puntos van a parecer descripciones algo... largas (-.-..zzZZ). Si les molestan o les da flojera leerlas sólo háganmelo saber y las quitaré cuanto antes nnU_

_Ahora sí (después de tanto rollo) aquí va el capítulo. Lean ;)_

_.-_

**CAMBIO DE IMAGEN**

Por: Naoko Daidouji

Capítulo 2.- ¡Cowabunga, oficial!

Era cerca del medio día cuando llegaron a la más importante plaza comercial de la ciudad.

-¡Bien, henos aquí¿Que les parece?

Ninguno respondió la pregunta de Abril. Estaban muy ocupados recorriendo con la vista el lugar. Habían estado ahí por lo menos un millón de veces. Pero esta vez todo parecía verse desde una perspectiva… diferente…

-¿Quieren explorarlo un poco?

-¡Yo quiero ir a los videojuegos!

-Videojuegos… Te la vives en ellos, Mike ¬¬U Yo quiero ir a ver el área de deportes!

-¿Deportes¡No, Raph!

-¡Tu cállate, enano!

-¡Auch¡Abril, Raph me pegó!

-Vamos a la zona de farmacias, para comprar bloqueador solar… Estoy peor que un camarón…

-Uy, pobre bebé delicado…

-No seas tonto, Rafael. Mi piel es más clara que la tuya y por consecuencia lógica es más susceptible a una exposición prolongada a los rayos ultravioleta y…

-Ush, ya cállate, Don…

-¡Hey¡Vamos primero a conseguir la ropa¡Quiero quitarme esta playera color amarillo pollo!

-¡No¡Vamos a electrónica¿Si, Abril?

-¡Hey¡Uno por uno, por favor! Primero vamos a conseguir lo que venimos a buscar¿Está bien?

Leo puso cara de felicidad. Se había acordado repentinamente del olor de los tennis que traía puestos.

Y emprendieron una corta carrerita hacia el área de ropa.

Muy rara vez habían entrado ahí.

-¡Hey!- Gritó Miguel Ángel deteniéndose frente a un escaparate de ropa deportiva. -Quiero una gorra. ¿Me la compras, Abril?

-Hmm… Si quieres…

Salió unos diez minutos después, con una gorra color naranja a juego con su calzado, y una expresión de muy satisfecho.

Media hora después, frente a otro aparador…

-¿Podemos ir por la ropa YA?

-Paciencia, Leonardo. Donatello encontró un celular muy interesante. Sólo espero que no me lo pida porque no tengo mucho presupuesto…

-¡Pero también nos detuvimos donde Rafael quiso, y a mi me urge cambiarme de ropa!

Ahora sí, en una tienda de ropa…

-¡Al fin! Quiero un par de pantalones de mi talla y una camisa menos ostentosa -.-U…

Leonardo empezó a hurgar entre las prendas de ropa. Pero todo parecía o demasiado caro o demasiado raro. Al fin se decidió por un pantalón y una camisa de mezclilla y zapatos convencionales. Abril les había advertido que compraran más de un cambio, así que siguió revolviendo las cosas, sintiendo un pellizco en la conciencia al mirar el precio de cada artículo adquirido.

Rafael tomo distraídamente lo primero que le quedó. En realidad, estaba más concentrado en mirar a todas las chicas que pasaban por ahí. Algunas incluso le devolvían la mirada con una sonrisa. Después de todo, él no estaba de mal ver.

Donatello tampoco tardó mucho. Era obvio que no sabía nada de moda pero Abril fue su guía.

-¿Bata de laboratorio¿Para qué quieres una bata de laboratorio si ya tienes muchas?

-Es que ahora ya no me quedan Y-Y

-... Está bien...

Se decidió por algunos pantalones de corte normal y camisas. Pero no quiso soltar un suéter azul cielo, del mismo tono de sus ojos. "Pareces un universitario" Se burló Abril al verlo cambiado. Suena extraño, pero esto halagó sobremanera la vanidad de Don.

Miguel Ángel, en cambio, tardo hoooras en salir. Cada cosa que veía le gustaba más que la anterior y cargaba con todo. Al fin, después de mucho tiempo y de soportar las miradas asesinas de sus hermanos, tomó una muda sospechosamente idéntica a la que traía puesta, pero de su talla.

Abril pagó la cuenta con su tarjeta de crédito y soltó un suspiro. No imaginaba que las cosas fueran a salir tan caras. Pero no podía echarse para atrás.

-Bueno- habló Abril una vez que salieron de la tienda. -ahora sí, son libres. Vayan a donde quieran, nos vemos aquí en tres horas, para ir a comer. ¿Está bien?

No había acabado de decirlo cuando tres de cuatro desaparecieron entre la gente.

-¡Espérenme!- Gritó Miguel Ángel tratando de zafarse, pues Abril lo había detenido de la camisa. Sintió que ella deslizaba algo en su bolsillo y luego lo dejaba ir, pero ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarle que sucedía. Tan pronto como se vió libre de su atadura echó a correr entre los pasillos.

"¡EN TRES HORAS!" Les gritó Abril a la distancia, pero dudó mucho que la hubieran escuchado. Después de un rato cayó en la cuenta de que no llevaban reloj. "Bueno, no tiene caso que me quede aquí. ¡Voy a echar un ojo a esos lindos vestidos!"

A la mitad del camino se separaron para explorar el lugar. Leonardo y Donatello fueron a un lado, y Miguel y Raphael a otro.

-Me siento culpable por lo que hicimos gastar a Abril…

-Tranquilo, Leonardo, encontraremos como pagarle el favor…

-¿Ah, sí?

-Tendremos que conseguir empleos, supongo.

-¿Y que se supone que sabes hacer?

Donatello le lanzó una mirada irritada.

-Sé mucho de computadoras¿Sabes? Y de electrónica.

-Pues yo sé mucho de Artes Marciales, pero no veo como puede eso ayudarme a conseguir un empleo.

-¡Puedes ser instructor de yoga en una escuela para mujeres!- se burló Don.

-No es tan mala idea… Esas mujeres practican en paños menores¿No?

-¿Leo?

-¡Calma, era una broma! Hablando de mujeres… Mira esa…

Era una despampanante rubia, no muy joven pero de hermosa figura, entallada en una pequeña minifalda roja. Pasaba justo delante de ellos. Se detuvo distraídamente frente a un aparador para comprar helado, aparentemente ajena a la reacción que, gente de por medio, estaba causando en dos adolescentes.

- Háblale…- dijo Don después de un rato.

-¿…Qué¿Que le digo?

-No sé, cualquier cosa, pídele la hora…

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

-…

-Cobarde… ¬¬

-Si no vas, voy yo.

-Lo veré y no lo creeré. ¬¬

-¿Quieres apostar?

-No tengo dinero.

-Entonces, si lo hago, harás mis deberes una semana.

-De acuerdo, pero si no lo haces tendrás que hacer los míos.

-De acuerdo.

La silueta rubia acabó de comerse su helado, pagó tranquilamente y empezó a alejarse. Como impulsados por un resorte, los dos chicos empezaron a avanzar hasta que le dieron alcance, caminando una par de pasos atrás de ella.

-¡Vas, Donnie!

-Espera…

-¡Ja, ja! Lo sabía. Tienes que lavar la cocina¿Eh?

-¡Cállate! Ya voy…

-Y asear el gimnasio…

Don tragó saliva. Nunca en su vida se le había ocurrido que podía volverse tan sorpresivamente tímido.

Pero la sola idea de lavar un plato de los que guardaba Miguel Ángel bajo su cama -desde dos meses atrás- era suficiente para recuperar el valor.

Inesperadamente, algo llamó su atención. El prendedor de mariposa que adornaba la coleta del cabello de la muchacha se deslizó por su espalda y cayó al suelo con un ligero "clic".

Su oportunidad.

En un solo movimiento tomó el prendedor del suelo, jaló aire bruscamente y le tocó el hombro a la hermosa dama. Ésta se volvió hacia él con expresión tranquila.

-¿Sí?

-Señorita… Se le cayó esto…

Leonardo lo miraba a poca distancia. "Maldita sea…" murmuró en un suspiro. Bien, se había ahorcado, tendría que lavar el baño.

Ella abrió enormes los ojos.

-¡Dios…! No me lo habría perdonado si lo pierdo¡Ay, soy una distraída, perdería la cabeza si no la tuviera pegada…! Muchas gracias, err…

-Donatello- aclaró él sonriendo ligeramente.

-Nombre original…- murmuró ella, más para sí misma que para él. -Yo me llamo Daniela, y soy maestra de física en una secundaria no muy lejos de aquí… eh…- miró su reloj de reojo y se puso ligeramente pálida. -¡Por Dios, que tarde es! Tengo que irme a dar clase, mis niños me están esperando. ¡Adiós, Donatello!- y dicho esto le plantó un beso en la mejilla y se dio la vuelta para marcharse, casi corriendo en sus sandalias de tacón.

Por dos minutos se quedaron ahí, en shock, como si hubieran echado raíces.

-No volveré a lavarme esta mejilla…

-Y no te culpo…

Leonardo desvió la mirada de donde la mujer se había perdido de vista y divisó a sus hermanos. Miguel venía quejándose patéticamente.

-¿Ah¿Que sucedió?- les preguntó en cuanto les dieron alcance.

-Nada, que Miguel Ángel es un llorón.

-Es que Rafael… me tiró algo encima…

Les mostró su mano. Estaba hinchada, terriblemente amoratada y con algunas heridas abiertas.

-¡Por Dios¿Que diantres le tiraste, Raph?

-Nada.

-Un bote de pintura.- aclaró Miguel, secándose las lágrimas. -Pero me duele mucho, Leo, no la puedo mover…

-A ver…- Leonardo sacó de su bolsillo su vieja bandana azul, la cual por alguna razón no había querido dejar en casa, y empezó a vendar la manita de su hermano menor. -Te pasas, Rafael…

-¡Oye! Fue un accidente y además… ¿Uh¿Que le pasa?

-¿A quien?

Rafael señaló con su dedo a Donatello, quien tenía la mirada perdida en la dirección donde había perdido de vista a la maestra…

-Ah, él ¬¬U. Déjalo, es que se acaba de enamorar…

-¿Si¡Vaya, vaya¿Y de quién, si se puede saber?

-Una maestra de Física y un verdadero monumento a la belleza femenina.

-¿Y como sabes eso?

-Tengo ojos.

-No eso, idiota. Lo de su trabajo.

-Ah… es que Donnie le habló… ¿Puedes creerlo?

-¿Don? No, no te lo creo.

-Ahora por su culpa tengo que lavar el baño y su laboratorio.

-¿…?

Se detuvieron en un local de comida rápida para tomar "un pequeño refrigerio". Claro, que comieron tanta comida chatarra que agotaron el de por sí escaso presupuesto con el que contaban.

Pero cómo evitarlo… Miguel Ángel los retó a ver quien comía más y aunque Leonardo sólo giró los ojos y prefirió mantenerse al margen, Raph y Don no iban a dejarlo pasar tan fácilmente.

Raph fue el primero en retirarse, argumentando que no quería ponerse "como un cerdo" mientras le lanzaba una mirada muy significativa a Mickey. Donnie aguantó un tiempo más, pero terminó cediendo ante la ilimitada capacidad gástrica de su hermanito menor.

-¿Dónde te entra tanto, Mike?

-Te advertí que no te metieras conmigo.

-Tragas como ballena.

-¡Una ballena no come, Donnie!

-¿Cómo no va a comer¡Se moriría!

-No come, porque ya ba-llena. ¡Ja!

-Ja, ja, me desternillo de risa ¬¬U

-¿Donde sacaste el dinero, Rafael?

- De las apuestas perdidas por Casey.

-Hablando de apuestas perdidas¡Espero que no olvides la tuya, Leo!

-Mierda, deja de recordármelo¿Quieres, Donnie?

-Debieron verla, chicos. Estaba increíble…Rubia, cabello corto, blusa negra y una minifalda…

-¿Roja?- interrumpió Mike con una mueca extraña.

-Sip… ¿La vieron?

Miguel y Rafael se miraron entre ellos.

-No, no puede ser… ¿Cómo se las arregló ese camaroncito para que una chica como _esa_ le diera un beso?

-Abusando del instinto maternal de las mujeres.- respondió Leo en un suspiro. Donatello por su parte se limitó a mirarlos con una semi sonrisa de orgullo.

-Bueno, vámonos, No nos queda mucho tiempo antes de que tengamos que encontrarnos con Abril

-¿A que hora dijo?

-No lo sé, esperaba que tú me lo dijeras.

-Uh, genial. Vamos, Miguel. Vamos, Don.

-Me queda un consuelo- susurró Rafael al oído de Leonardo. -Si Donatello pudo tener un beso de esa mujer, aún tengo esperanzas de casarme con Madonna.

Leonardo se rió.

-Será mejor que te des prisa. Él va a ganártelas a todas.

Los dos clavaron su vista en Donatello, quien ya había hecho plática con una muchachita promo-vendedora de una perfumería.

-¡Ah, no, no lo hará!- jaló a Donatello de la camisa. -¡Vámonos, conquistador desvergonzado!

-¡Oye¡Sólo estaba preguntándole en donde encuentro el departamento de computación! >.

-¡Sí, cómo no! ¬¬

-¡Además, a ti que te importa¿Eh?

-Me importa, y mucho. Y tú te callas.

-Eres un p… ¿Eh¿Que está pasando ahí?

Los tres voltearon a ver a donde señalaba su hermano. A espaldas de la plaza comercial -un lugar relativamente vacío-, un joven acaso más grande que ellos, jaloneaba del brazo a una jovencita de no mal ver, quien ofrecía una débil resistencia ante los embates. En un momento dado ella se resistió a caminar, lo que por lo visto desató aún más la ira del muchacho, porque sin ningún miramiento le soltó un golpe a la cara.

-¿Que demonios hace esa bestia…?

Sin previo aviso, Rafael se separó del grupo y con una fría determinación se lanzó contra el atacante.

-¡Oye, tú¿Quieres pelea¡Métete con alguien de tu tamaño, imbécil!

Desconcertado por la súbita intervención, el muchacho se limitó a mirarlo. Pero se rehizo en un segundo y le lanzó una risita sardónica.

-No te metas, mocoso, este es mi asunto. Vámonos, $&$.-exclamótirando de nuevo de su blusa para llevársela. Rafael no soportó su cinismo. Con un ágil movimiento apartó a la chica, quien salió corriendo de ahí, y se colocó en una posición de combate, listo para atacar.

Sólo entonces cayó en la cuenta de que no llevaba los sais. "¡Mierda!"

-Insistes en pelear¿No? Bueno, yo te advertí.- Acabando la frase, se abalanzó sobre Rafael. Éste esperó el impacto, tratando de usar una de las técnicas aprendidas para dominar a un oponente. No cayó en la cuenta de que ahora era mucho más ligero y no contaba con la ayuda del caparazón. "¡Doble mierda!" Pensó al recibir el golpe, atarantado y confuso y con un dolor tremendo en las caderas por la consecuente caída.

Pero el tipo, demasiado pesado para controlar su propio cuerpo, estaba en el suelo también. Rafael contaba con la ventaja de ser mucho más ágil. Antes de que pudiera reavivarse, el ex-tortuga se encaramó sobre él y comenzaron los puñetazos limpios a la cara del sujeto. "¡Ya verás si vuelves a meterte con una mujer!" masculló Raph con los dientes apretados al recordar lo que le hacía a la pobre chica. Tan concentrado estaba en desgraciarle el rostro, que no se dio cuenta de que había alguien a su espalda…

-¡RAPH, CUIDADO!

No lo vió venir. El hombre de la navaja se abalanzó decidido a rescatar a su amigo o lo que fuese. Por fortuna, Leonardo sí pudo verlo. Y no sólo eso. De una patada doble se deshizo del arma.

No supieron en que momento aquello se volvió una pelea tumultuosa. Donatello y Miguel Ángel se defendían bien, a pesar de que estaba estrenando peso y estatura, pero los compañeros del bando contrario empezaban a multiplicarse. Leonardo y Rafael eran como dos máquinas de soltar patadas y guamazos, pero el esfuerzo comenzaba a agotarlos y no podían usar tácticas realmente efectivas con esos cuerpos relativamente débiles y sin sus armas.

Realmente se sintieron aliviados cuando una voz estruendosa irrumpió en la escena.

-¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ¡Policía de Nueva York, deténganse inmediatamente y pongan las manos en alto!

En unos segundos diez de los involucrados estaban contra la pared. Tres de los pandilleros lograron escabullirse por las trastiendas.

-Usted no entiende, oficial, ese tipo estaba golpeando a una chica y… ¿Dónde diablos estaba usted cuando eso pasó?

-¡A callar, aquí soy yo el que hago las preguntas¿Tiene armas?

-Si las tuviéramos esos hijos de la gran puta no estarían aquí para contárselo, se lo aseguro.

-Rafael, no nos ayudes¿Quieres?

Entre tanto, Abril comenzaba a preocuparse. Era como una especie de sexto sentido. Sabía que algo estaba mal, pero no tenía idea de donde buscarlos o como comunicarse con ellos. "¿Por qué diablos no les dije que llevaran el comunicador?" Miró su celular. Tal vez se les ocurriría llamarla. "Pero para eso necesitan monedas y creo que no llevan un centavo. ¡Oh, Dios! Espero que hayan tenido la idea de cargar con unas. Si, eso es. Leonardo es precavido, tal vez trajo algo de su dinero… ¡Ay, Dios!"

-----------------

Les dieron una sola celda para los cuatro. Los restantes seis estaban en la celda de al lado. Parecían muy habituados a estar ahí, a pesar de todo, pues no levantaron protesta ni queja alguna y en cambio, muy ufanos, preguntaron que guardia les tocaría esta vez.

En el momento en que llegaron, el encargado les mencionó su derecho a una llamada telefónica. Pero para su desgracia, ninguno se sabía el nuevo número de Abril, adquirido apenas dos semanas atrás.

-¡Genial¡Muchas gracias, Rafael!

-Sí, Raph, mira en que bonito lugar fuimos a caer por tu gracia…

-¡Por favor¿Qué querían que hiciera¿Qué me quedara de bracitos cruzados mientras veía a ese hijo de puta golpear a una mujer?

-¿Y quién te nombró guardia de seguridad?

-¡Aaaah¿Y donde quedó todo eso que siempre dices sobre el deber de un ninja, Leonardo?

Leo abrió la boca, pero no halló que contestar.

-Está bien, Raph- murmuró, por fin. -Pero tienes que admitir que quizás nos habrían dejado ir si…

-¡Si no hubieran agregado a nuestros cargos "resistencia al arresto" y "agresión a un oficial de policía" porque eres incapaz de hacer caso por las buenas!- Estalló Donatello. Raphael lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no dijo nada.

Leonardo carraspeó para que interrumpieran la refriega antes de empezarla. Miró al techo, fastidiado. Cuando alguna vez llegaron a estar en un lugar así, lograron salir por la fuerza y usando, efectivamente, la fuerza. Pero ahora eran humanos -y humanos débiles, para colmo- y debían vivir con las reglas de los humanos. Su única esperanza era Abril. O Casey. Casey quedaba eliminado pues en cuanto los viera creería que eran alguien que quería tomarle el pelo. Abril… Ni siquiera tenían su teléfono. Pensó en llamar a Splinter, pero las probabilidades de que salieran vivos si él se enteraba eran infinitamente pequeñas, aparte de que había pocas o nulas posibilidades de tener el número de Abril y menos aún de que él pudiera irlos a sacar siendo una rata gigante. La otra opción eran setenta y dos horas de detención. Le sonó a un mal cuento de terror.

-¿Donde está el guardia?- preguntó tratando de guardar la calma.

-Dijo que volvía después de comer.- Aclaró Miguel Ángel. En realidad, él parecía muy tranquilo. Estaba recargado en el hombro de Rafael, quien raspaba "Fuck you" en la pared de la celda con un clavo. Donatello estaba recargado en su propia mano, con los ojos entrecerrados y la mirada clavada en el suelo. Leonardo se sentó junto a él y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Tranquilo...

Donatello lo miró con una semi-sonrisa.

-No es eso... Me duele mucho el estómago. Creo que no debí competir con Miguel a ver quien comía más. Y-Y

-Te lo advertí. ¬¬U

-No quería perder veinte dólares, Leo… ó.ò

-Como si los tuvieras ¬¬U

-Ese es precisamente el problema… ¡Ouch…!

Justo entonces el guardia llegó, desganado y torpe. Preguntó sin destinatario fijo.

-¿Ahora sí alguien quiere hacer una llamada telefónica?

Leonardo enterró la cara entre las manos. No era capaz de recordar ni los primeros dos dígitos. De pronto se dio cuenta de lo estúpidos que habían sido al no pedirlo antes de separarse de ella, pero¿Quién podría haberles advertido, en todo caso?

Miró el reloj de pared. Habían pasado cuatro horas, sin sentirlo. Tal vez al rato les llevarían de cenar. Pero por alguna razón no podía resignarse a pasar ahí los siguientes dos días y medio.

Volvió a observar a sus hermanos. Miguel Ángel se había quedado dormido, por segunda ocasión desde que llegaron ahí. Rafael ahora dibujaba una calavera humana rodeada de maldiciones. Donatello estaba enroscado sobre sí mismo, con las piernas encaramadas en la dura banca de cemento y la cara escondida en los brazos como un avestruz.

-Empezaba con seis¿No?

Todos voltearon a ver a Miguel Ángel, que al parecer había despertado inesperadamente.

-¿El teléfono de Abril? Creo… Era seis, ocho, ocho…

-¿Estás seguro, Rafael?

-Sólo me acuerdo de eso.

-Terminaba en cuatro. En dos, cuatro. ¿Cierto?- Añadió Donatello, dejando su curiosa posición.

Leonardo se entusiasmó. De ocho dígitos, al parecer ya tenían cinco.

-Seis, ocho, ocho… ¿No llevaba un cinco?

-Creo que no. Tampoco el uno… Creo que sí tenía un tres¿No?

Súbitamente, Miguel recordó lo que Abril había puesto en su bolsillo.

-Seis, ocho, ocho, tres, dos, siete, dos, cuatro.- Leyó en voz alta, mirando el reverso del ticket de compra de su gorra.

Sus tres hermanos se quedaron congelados.

-¿Lo tuviste… todo el tiempo?

-¡TE ASESINARÉEEEEE!

-¡Waahg¡Basta, Raph¡Leonardo, Auxilio!

-¡Silencio!- Gritó el guardia desde su cómoda silla. Todos se detuvieron y le lanzaron una mirada de rencor.

Leonardo tomó el papelito de las manos de su hermano menor y pidió el teléfono. Marcó el número con bastante nerviosismo y esperó.

Ni dos timbrazos y ya había respuesta.

-¿Hola¡Leo, Donnie, Raph, quien sea¿Son ustedes?

Leonardo se sorprendió con ese recibimiento.

-Abril, soy Leonardo.

-¡Leo¡Por Dios¿Saben que hora es¿Dónde están¿Están bien¿Que pasó?

-Escúchame un momento, por favor… No te lo puedo explicar, pero necesito que traigas seiscientos dólares a la jefatura de policía de Nueva York. Estamos atrapados y no podemos hacer otra cosa.

Hubo un silencio penetrante después de sus palabras. Leonardo creyó que era lo más que podría soportar antes de mandarlos mucho al infierno.

-Voy para allá, Leonardo.- Y colgó sin más ni más.

Leonardo volvió a su celda, acosado por la mirada inquisidora de su carcelero.

-¿Hablaste con Abril¿Que te dijo?- preguntó Miguel en cuanto lo vió volver.

-Viene para acá. Pero no se oye nada contenta.

-Es lógico. Va a matarme.- Declaró Rafael echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-¡Hey¡Yo tengo mucha hambre¡Quiero cenar!

Donatello y Rafael lo miraron con incredulidad. Leonardo endureció la expresión.

-Basta, Miguel. ¿Es que no han visto el relajo que se armó¿No entienden que esto no es cualquier cosa?

-Perdóname, pero es una baba de perico en comparación a enfrentar a Destructor o a esos asquerosos Dragones Púrpura…

-Es diferente, Miguel. Ahora no podemos vivir nuestras propias reglas. Hemos elegido salir de las sombras. Somos humanos, esto es serio.

-Vaya un buen comienzo- musitó Miguel Ángel con expresión de burla. Todo el asunto era bastante cómico en el fondo…

No supieron cuanto tiempo los hicieron esperar hasta que el apático vigilante abrió la celda y con una seña les indicó que podían salir. Los cuatro lo hicieron sin entusiasmo, lentamente.

Abril les lanzó una mirada extraña y con un ligero movimiento de cabeza les indicó que subieran a su auto.

Entraron al vehículo sin decir palabra. Mike fue el único que tuvo el valor de sentarse junto a ella, los demás eligieron automáticamente uno de los asientos traseros.

Abril se limitaba a mirarlos por el retrovisor. Iba en silencio, aunque más intrigada que molesta por todo aquello. Mickey iba mirando las luces de los autos conforme los dejaban atrás, con la tranquilidad de quien no siente ningún cargo de conciencia. Leonardo bajó el vidrio de la ventana, dejando pasar el viento de la noche. Donatello rodeaba su propio estómago con las manos, con una ligera mueca de dolor. Y Raphael se limitaba a mascullar cosas ininteligibles mientras miraba el horizonte que oscurecía.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó ella, por fin. -¿Se puede saber qué pasó?

Leonardo aclaró su garganta, pensando en una manera sutil de explicarle los hechos.

-Err… Vimos a un infeliz golpeando a una chica y… ¡No podíamos dejarlo pasar, Abril!

-¿Y puedo preguntar entonces por qué los cargos eran "pelea con armas blancas" "resistencia al arresto" "agresión a un oficial de policía" e "intento de huída"?

Mickey, Donnie y Leo sólo exclamaron al unísono. "Raphael".

Raph les lanzó una mirada fúrica y volvió a hundirse en su asiento.

-No estoy acostumbrado a que ningún baboso, sea o no sea de la pinche policía, me ponga un dedo encima. ¿Lo oyeron?

Nadie contestó. Siendo tortuga esa conducta ya era riesgosa. Y ahora…

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- preguntó Raph al ver la cara descompuesta de su hermano.

-Comí demasiado… creo… ¡A este mini-cuerpo no le cabe nada!

-Te lo advertí ¬¬U.

Por un minuto todo fue silencio. Transcurrido ese tiempo, Abril volvió a preguntar. -Eh… Dijeron que habían defendido a una chica de un tipo que le estaba haciendo daño¿Cierto?

-Cierto…

Entonces ella se quedó callada un segundo… y luego… ¡Estalló en carcajadas!

-¿Eh¿Qué te pasa, Abril¿Tenemos algo de gracioso?

-No, es sólo que estaba imaginando… ¿No era por casualidad una chica de cabello oscuro, ojos verdes y rasgados…?

-¡Hey¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

-Porqué el oficial me mostró la foto… ¡Fue ella la que les denunció en el centro comercial!

Los cuatro pegaron un salto.

-¿QUEEEÉ?

-Parece que es la novia del sujeto… Y por lo visto parece que sí lo quiere, porque cuando vio que ustedes estaban golpeando a su chico se fue corriendo a avisar al guardia de seguridad...

Los cuatro se fueron de espaldas.

-No… no es posible…- musitó Miguel Ángel, quien ya no sabía si reír o llorar.

-¿FUIMOS A DAR A LA CÁRCEL POR CULPA DE UNA CHAMACA ESTÚPIDA A LA QUE ESTÁBAMOS DEFENDIENDO¡MALDITA ZORRA!

-¡Raph, contrólate!- lo espetó Leonardo.

-¡DONDE LOS VUELVA A VER LES PARTO A LOS DOS TODA SU…!

-¡Raph!

Se quedaron en silencio.

Muy callados.

Entonces Miguel Ángel también estalló en carcajadas. Y casi sin querer, sus hermanos le hicieron coro.

Que risa daba todo ya visto desde fuera.

"Ironías de la vida". Murmuró Leonardo, sintiendo que las cosas iban a ponerse muy interesantes de ahora en adelante…

Al llegar a la guarida, Splinter salió a su encuentro, visiblemente preocupado. Los chicos sintieron un renovado ataque de pánico. Si Abril le había dicho algo, podían darse por muertos.

Pero por lo visto no era el caso, ya que Splinter los interrogó con una mirada muy clara.

-¿Me quieren decir donde se habían metido¿Por qué no avisaron que llegarían tan tarde¿Y de donde salieron todas esas heridas?

Realmente odiaban cuando Splinter se ponía así. Era una expresión que intimidaba a cualquiera.

-¿Y bien¿Rafael?

Rafael buscaba las palabras, pero su mente se negaba a pensar. Sabía que estaba frito, de todos modos… Siguió con su estúpido silencio, mirando al suelo.

-¿Miguel Ángel?

Miguel agachó la cara y lo miró de reojo. Podía decir lo que había pasado, pero solía pasar que después de que él contaba su versión de los hechos a Splinter, acababan castigados un mes y todos furiosos con él. Resolvió no meter la pata y quedarse callado esta vez.

-¿Donatello?

Donatello daba vueltas al asunto mentalmente, tratando de encontrar una manera suave de contar la situación. Sin embargo, apenas iba a decir algo cuando sintió como si el suelo y el piso cambiaran bruscamente de lugares. Se puso súbitamente pálido. Se llevó la mano a la boca y salió corriendo con dirección al baño.

Splinter cambió la expresión mientras veía a su hijo huir. Simplemente no sabía que pensar. Volteó a ver a Leonardo suplicando una explicación.

Éste se aclaró la garganta. Se le habían ocurrido mil pretextos. Pero ya teniendo a su sensei enfrente se había vuelto muy difícil mentir. Así que solo soltó la larga explicación que venía planeando desde que estaban en prisión.

-…y lo peor de todo.- Agregó al final, más para burlarse de sí mismo que por la incipiente explicación que pudiera aportar -¡Es que fue esa misma chica la que nos delató con la policía del lugar!

Splinter acabó de escuchar el relato con el rostro oculto en la sombra. Ellos no sabían si esperar un grito, una alabanza o un castigo.

Pero lo que escucharon fue peor.

Una sonora carcajada de parte de su querido Sensei inundó la estancia.

No, si ese día ya habían sido la burla de todos.

-Vayan a cenar, después pueden irse a dormir. Voy…- soltó un suspiro, aplacando la risa -Voy a ver si Donatello está bien.

Miguel Ángel devoró todo lo que encontró en el refrigerador. Ni la peor de las crisis podría hacerlo olvidar su amor por la pizza. Luego fue a plantarse frente al televisor, aún botaneando algo. Leonardo y Rafael se sirvieron cosas ligeras y luego cada cual se fue por su lado, Raph a ver la TV con Mike y Leo… a reponer el entrenamiento que había dejado pendiente en la mañana.

El maestro Splinter encontró a Donatello aún inclinado sobre el excusado, con los ojos llorosos y una palidez mortal.

Se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-¿Estás bien, hijo?

-N-no… Creo que comí demasiado esta tarde…

-¿… Otro concurso de comida?

-…

-Se los he advertido por lo menos un millón de veces…

Don giró los ojos. ¿Cuántas veces había oído esa frase ese día?

-Ya está bien… ya entendí… ¬¬U

-¿Vas a cenar algo, hijo?

-Err… Creo que paso de eso por hoy, maestro…

-Como quieras.

Splinter salió del cuarto de baño y lo dejó solo. Don se incorporó y se mojó el rostro con agua helada, enjuagándose la boca para quitarse el horrible sabor.

Se miró al espejo -con esa cara nueva para él- ysintió algo de lástima. Era como si su propio reflejo le dijera "Te lo advirtieron".

Se encerró en su cuarto y no tardó mucho en quedarse dormido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rafael despertó por el ruido del teléfono. Antes de contestar, se miró un par de segundos en el espejo. Despues de todo no había sido un sueño, ni -menos que menos- un delirio alcohólico. Todo había sido real. Pero en el teléfono seguían insistiendo. Así que caminó al living malhumorado y levantó el auricular.

-¿Bueno…?

-¡Hola, Raph! Soy yo, Abril.

El chico tragó saliva. Creyó que le esperaban recriminaciones de todo tipo pero en vez de eso la oyó decir.

-Acabo de hablar con los jefes de la policía. Dicen que en una semana tienen que presentar sus credenciales de estudiantes o recibos de pago, por que la vagancia es un delito en esta ciudad y de lo contrario habrá problemas. Les inventé una buena mentira acerca de que son chicos sin hogar, que no tienen documentos y todo eso, pero aún así… Mañana mismo hablaré con un amigo mío… Es director de una escuela pública, creo que me ayudará a que los reciban como estudiantes interinos. ¡Pero a cambio tienen que prometer que no van a meterse en más líos!

-No te preocupes, aprendimos la lección.

Hubo un silencio al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Puedo confiar en ustedes?- dijo ella por fin.

-Miguel acabó con nuestra reserva de pizza, Donatello devolvió hasta lo que no había comido y sensei Splinter se rió como nunca en su vida. ¿Suficiente?

-¿Eh…? Está bien (nnU). Mañana te llamo para decirte lo que me dijeron en la escuela…

-OK…

-Salúdame a los chicos. Les aconsejo que se queden a descansar hoy en casa.

-No te preocupes, aunque creo que convencer a Mike será algo difícil… Chau, Abril. Y gracias por sacarnos de ahí.

-No es nada.

-Te pagaremos.

-¡En serio, no es nada, mientras los esperaba en el centro comercial entré a un sorteo y gané mil dólares!

Raph soltó la risa.

-De acuerdo, de todos modos gracias. Adiós.

Y colgó.

Miró el reloj de pared. Eran las once y treintaycinco minutos. Había dormido cuatro horas más de lo habitual, y aún sentía sueño¿Cómo era posible?

Donatello y Miguel Ángel estaban sentados en el sofá, recargados el uno en el otro con expresión adormilada y comiendo cereal _99 por ciento azucar_ directo de la caja.

Raph se sintió algo raro al verlos ahí. Era como estar frente a dos intrusos, no importando el hecho de que ya sabía quienes eran en realidad.

Sólo deseaba volver a la cama a seguir durmiendo, pero en eso vió a Leo salir del cuarto del maestro Splinter.

-¿Que pasó?- Le preguntó en cuanto lo tuvo cerca.

-Tuve que hablar con él... un tanto más profundamente sobre lo de ayer…

-¿Y?

-Quiere hablar contigo.

-Genial… Debe estar furioso¿Verdad?

-En realidad, parecía orgulloso de ti por demostrar que eres un guerrero con honor al defender a esa chica. Pero creo que quiere recordarte que la violencia es el último recurso de un ninja.

-Me gustaría saber que otra opción tenía en ese momento…

-A mi también.- suspiró Leonardo dándole una sonrisa de solidaridad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	3. Acostumbrándose al nuevo yo

_Hola de nuevo! Estoy aquí otra vez dándoles lata :) con el tercer capítulo de esta locura. Pero antes, las notas aclaratorias._

_Nota #1: Gracias por seguir la historia, **Sam** y **KsK**! -y para los ke iwal lo hacen pero no dejan review, iwal gracias ;)- Nos vemos en el foro!_

_Nota #2: Les aclararía sus suposiciones maquiavélicas, pero eso arruinaría la sorpresa¿No? Ya al próximo capítulo entran al cole xDDD_

_Nota #3:A pesar de todo lo que he dicho en cierto foro, va a parecer que odio al que en realidad es mi favorito. Por tanto no se sorprendan si en lo sucesivo soy muy mala con él xDDDDD_

_Nota #4: Van a encontrar algunas escenas (separadas por guiones ---) en las que hay un cambio brusco de escenario. Espero quese entienda y no haya necesidad de aclaracionbes n.nU_

_Nota #5¿Hay una nota #5? bueno, sólo reitero que ninguno de los personajes de TMNT me pertenece -aún- y todo esto es con fines meramente lúdicos y sin intención de lucrar con ellos. en cambio, los personajes que de ahora en delante aparezcan como OC (original characters) sí lo son... aunque me da flojera meterles copyright, así que pueden usarlos sin bronka xDDDDDDD_

Ahora sí -porque para su buena suerte estoy medio muerta de sueño y no quiero seguir escribiendo- les dejo con el capítulo. Lean ;)

**CAMBIO DE IMAGEN**

Por: Naoko Daidouji

Capítulo 3.- Acostumbrándose al nuevo yo

-¿Quedarnos aquí?. ¡Ni hablar!- reclamó Miguel Ángel al escuchar a su hermano mayor. -¡Yo quiero salir!. ¡Es sábado, Leonardo!

-Mickey¿Qué no te escarmentó un poquito lo que pasó ayer?

-¡No!. ¡Quiero salir! .Además, si vamos a tener este cuerpo toda la vida, .¿No tendremos que volver a salir de todas maneras algún día?

-Mickey tiene razón.- Apoyó Donatello. -Si esta va a ser nuestra nueva fisonomía, debemos habituarnos nuestro nuevo estilo de vida…

-¡Vamos, Leo! .¿O qué?. ¿Te da miedo?

-¡No seas tonto Mike! . No olvides que tenemos que reponer el entrenamiento de ayer…

Sus hermanos hicieron una mueca.

-¡Ya lo haremos más tarde!.¡No hay que desaprovechar el día!

-¡.¿Llamas al entrenamiento "desaprovechar el día"?.!..¡Ni hablar!

-¡Déjanos ir!.¡Ya volveremos y entrenaremos, lo prometo!

Una carraspera sonó a sus espaldas y los tres se dieron la vuelta.

Splinter y Raph habían dejado el cuarto y ahora estaban atrás de ellos.

-Creo que… una buena manera de habituarse a su nuevo cuerpo puede ser entrenando con él. ¿No lo creen, hijos?

-Pero, maestro…

-Además, adoptar un nuevo estilo de vida no significa cambiar las cosas buenas del anterior. No olviden quienes son; se vean como se vean, son ninjas.

Leonardo asintió con la cabeza aprobatoriamente.

-¡Changos!- musitó Mickey al oído de Don. -Debimos huir mientras pudimos…

-------------------

Hicieron una reverencia y se sentaron frente a su maestro.

-Bien… dado que, físicamente hablando, estoy tratando con alumnos nuevos… déjenme ver sus aptitudes. Miguel Ángel, te observo.

Mickey hizo una mueca apenas perceptible y se colocó frente a su Sensei. Hizo una reverencia y tomó sus chakos.

"Pesados" murmuró mientras los hacía girar. Sentía como si sus muñecas estuvieran adormecidas. Habían perdido parte de su flexibilidad.

Comenzó el desigual combate. De inmediato el alumno pudo darse cuenta de que no estaba resultando nada fácil. A cada segundo se le iba el cabello a la cara, bloqueando su visión y haciéndole cosquillas en la frente. A pesar de ser más ligero que antes, se sentía torpe y lento. Encima, el uso de los chakos estaba lastimando sus ahora frágiles muñecas. Y la mirada reprobatoria de su sensei no ayudaba mucho a su concentración. Splinter no lo atacaba, se limitaba a bloquearlo, haciendo anotaciones mentales.

Hasta que decidió que era suficiente y lo hizo caer de espaldas en el suelo.

-¡Ouch…!

-Necesitamos mejorar tu velocidad y tu fuerza en brazos, Mickey. Además tendrás que cortar ese cabello.

-¡No, mi cabello nuevo no¡Sensei…!

Splinter le lanzó una mirada fría como la porcelana.

-Eh… sí, sensei.

Hubo una pausa.

-Tú sigues, Raphael.

Raph soltó una sonrisa, confiado. Su nueva anatomía prometía ser mucho más fuerte y ágil que la de sus hermanos. Colocó su bandana a modo que sujetara su larga cabellera negra y empuño los sais.

No se había equivocado; era fuerte. Sin embargo, el nuevo largo de sus piernas era algo a lo que no estaba muy habituado. Perdía ritmo con frecuencia, tratando de hacer cosas que antes podía, pero que ahora era demasiado alto para ellas. Su nueva fuerza era algo de ayuda, pero a momentos ganaba tanto impulso que casi se iba de bruces en vez de dar con su objetivo.

Además que con la estatura de Splinter… Resultaba difícil enfrentarlo cuando tenía que agacharse para poder verle la cara a su rival.

No lo vio venir.

Fue un golpe leve, casi un roce. Pero fue suficiente para hacerlo perder el equilibrio y tumbarlo junto a los colchones de entrenamiento.

-¡Aigh… mi espalda…! x.x

-Necesitas trabajar mucho el equilibrio y el control. No tiene sentido la fuerza si no la controlas.

-Sí… sen(ouch)sei…

-Donatello, tu turno.

Don suspiró. Sentía que estaba en una injusta desventaja ahí, cuando todos sus hermanos habían crecido enormemente y él no sólo no había ganado tanto tamaño, sino que había perdido masa muscular. "Demonios…"

Sin embargo, casi desde el primer instante pudo notar la velocidad que había ganado. Más de la que nunca en su vida había tenido, con todo y su entrenamiento ninja. Sonrió confiado. Y se lanzó sobre Splinter.

El maestro ni siquiera se molestó en moverse. Lo vio venir desde el otro lado de la habitación y se preparó.

Lo único que hizo fue meterle discretamente el pie.

Don salió disparado y se estrelló contra el muro de la guarida.

-Si no planeas una buena estrategia antes de lanzarte a un ataque van a matarte en el primer encuentro. Creí que sabías eso, hijo.

-…

-¿Me estás escuchando, Donatello?

-Estrellitas… Veo lindas estrellitas… -

-Hem… Leonardo, tu turno.

Leo estaba ocupado verificando si su hermano no habían sufrido un daño cerebral a causa de las caídas. Pero en cuanto oyó la voz de su maestro lo dejó caer al suelo y fue al centro de la sala de entrenamientos.

Hizo una nueva reverencia y desenfundó sus katanas.

Se sentían más ligeras… más maniobrables.

Como si hubieran encogido.

"No encogieron. Yo crecí." Murmuró para sí mismo. Y sonrió.

Una rápida sucesión de movimientos se aconteció en la sala. Splinter estaba algo sorprendido. No parecía afectarle demasiado el cambio de cuerpo. Seguía teniendo precisión en sus movimientos.

Hasta que sensei lo atajó con el bastón y lo hizo caer de bruces contra la duela del piso.

-Tienes que aprender a cubrirte la espalda. Ya no tienes caparazón que lo haga por ti, hijo. Por lo demás, fue un muy buen desempeño.

-Ugh…- respondió Leo, con la cara aún embarrada al suelo. -Gracias maestro Splinter…

Después de levantarse dolorosamente del suelo, fue a reunirse con sus hermanos.

-Uh, sí, el favorito de Sensei… ¬¬

-¡Cállate, Raph!

Splinter carraspeó y todos los ojos se clavaron sobre él.

-Ahora quiero verlos entre ustedes. Ver como combaten. Leonardo, entrena con Miguel Ángel. Raphael, con Donatello.

Leonardo miró a su hermano y supo que tendría que tener el doble de paciencia que antes. Ello iba a ser difícil. Observó sus movimientos desbalanceados, en un intento por ponerse al nivel que tenía antes.

-Esto es poco a poco, Mike. Controla primero tu cuerpo, luego usarás tus armas.

-¡Eso es injusto!

-Está bien, yo no usaré las katanas. Será un mano a mano.

En cambio, Raphael y Donatello sí que estaban usando sus armas. Raphael parecía tener ventaja, pues podía mandar a su hermano de un manotazo al quinto infierno. Pero Donatello no era blanco fácil y más de una vez logró safarse de un ataque peligroso.

Hasta que Raph lo acorraló contra un muro y puso la punta afilada de su sai en la garganta de su hermano…

-¿Qué dijiste¿Creías que la librabas tan fácil, lombriz?

Entrecerró los ojos en una mueca arrogante para luego abrirlos de par en par.

Sangre.

Un delgado hilito de sangre, corriendo por su arma y el cuello de Don.

-¿Eh¡Pero si apenas lo toqué!

Obviamente, su piel humana era algo más delgada que la que tenían siendo reptiles. Donatello pasó una mano sobre su cuello. Observó el delicado líquido rojo por un segundo.

Y luego… Salió corriendo de la estancia.

-¿Ah¿Qué pasó, Raph?

-Ni idea O,O

Raphael salió corriendo detrás suyo, seguido por el resto de su familia.

Entró al cuarto de su hermano… Y lo encontró ajustando la mirilla del microscopio.

-¿QUÉ HACES?

-¿No es obvio¡Ahora tengo toda la sangre humana que quiera para experimentar! Primero la voy a comparar con estas muestras de nuestra sangre mutante, para ver si…

Raph giró los ojos y lo dejó hablando solo.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Leo en cuanto lo vio salir. -¿Está bien?

-Sí, está bien… ¡Pero bien loco¡Ahora quiere hacer experimentos con su propia sangre!

-Eso ya no es novedad ¬¬U.

Volvieron al cuarto de entrenamiento. Pero Splinter les dio carta de salida.

Los tres hicieron una reverencia y abandonaron la estancia en silencio.

Splinter soltó un suspiro.

Tendría que empezar muchas cosas de nuevo.

------------------------

-¡Ouch¡Esa caída sí que me dolió…!

-Y querías brincarte el entrenamiento, Mike…

-¡Pues claro que quería¡Si nos hubiéramos dado a la fuga no nos habrían azotado!

-El mejorar para que alguien de fuera no pueda derribarte de la misma manera es algo importante, Mickey.

-Yo no sé para qué. Soy un chico humano, debería actuar como tal.

-No debes olvidar quien eras, Mike.

-Pero tampoco vale la pena negar lo que ahora soy.

Leo colocaba algo de crema-relajante muscular en los hombros de su hermano, cuando vieron a Donatello salir a toda prisa.

-¿A dónde vas, Don?

-A la biblioteca, necesito un par de libros sobre anatomía.

-¡Te acompaño!- se ofreció Mickey. -Quiero salir a dar una vuelta…

-También voy.- agregó Raph, quien acababa de salir de la ducha. -Sólo denme un minuto para vestirme…

Leonardo soltó un suspiro. Le hubiera gustado quedarse a leer un rato por la tarde. Pero no se sentía tranquilo dejando a sus hermanos vagar por la ciudad sin supervisión.

------------------------

-¡Puta madre¡Esta porquería está diminuta!

-Raph, el acorazado fue diseñado para que lo condujera una tortuga de un metro treinta de estatura, no para el metro ochenta que ahora mides… Déjame conducir a mi.

-¿Qué, para que nos mates¡Ni hablar!

-Pues… no creo que Leonardo tampoco quepa bien… Y no creo que te quieras arriesgar a que Mickey maneje¿O sí?

Raphael hizo una mueca de coraje.

-Mas te vale arreglar esta mierda antes de que de verdad la necesitemos.

-Pues si no te parece te vas a pie ¬¬

Leonardo miró a su alrededor.

-Vamos… ni que estuviera tan lejos; vayamos caminando.

Sus hermanos se miraron entre sí y asintieron sin mucho entusiasmo.

-OK, pero Donatello es hombre muerto si no arregla ese acorazado rápido. ¬¬

----------------------------

-¿Cómo que no pudiste sacar los libros¡Si se supone que es una biblioteca pública!

-Necesito una tarjeta de biblioteca… Debí suponerlo.

-¿Y cómo te haces de una?

-Necesito una identificación oficial…

-¿Y de donde ibas a sacarla?

Por un minuto se quedaron callados. Acababan de topar con un muro grueso como el océano.

No tenían acta de nacimiento… no tenían ningún certificado de estudios… sus padres biológicos eran un enigma... Su padre adoptivo no existía legalmente... Nadie nunca antes los había visto en la ciudad…

Virtualmente, no existían.

-¿Y cómo se supone que podríamos tener una…?- musitó Mickey con voz ronca. -No tenemos modo de probar quienes somos…

-¡Hey!- interrumpió Donatello con la mirada súbitamente animada. -¡Yo sé cómo!

Sus hermanos le clavaron una mirada interrogante. No tenían ni idea de qué hablaba.

-Hay algo que utilizan algunas personas. Cientos de personas, de hecho… ¿Han oído de los documentos falsos?

-¡Por Dios, Don! Si esa es tu idea estamos perdidos… Hay más de una forma de notar un documento falso…

-No si los hace alguien que ha accesado a las centrales de los registros civiles...

-¿Lo has hecho?

-No, pero no debe ser sencillo para alguien que ha entrado hasta a los registros del FBI…

-¿Y por qué has hecho eso?

-Por diversión…

Raph y Leo intercambiaron miradas. La solución parecía muy tentadora.

-¿…Y si nos atrapan?

-No lo harán, Leo… nuestros datos quedarían en todos los archivos… registro de nacimiento, escuelas, empleos… cómo si siempre hubiéramos estado en el mundo humano…

-¿Y cómo justificaríamos nuestra repentina aparición con los vecinos…?

-Diremos que nos acabamos de mudar… ¿De donde les gusta?

-De donde sea… Don¿Estás 100 seguro de que no hay posibilidad de que nos descubran?

-De hecho… La hay, pero es muy pequeña… Siendo que habría datos nuestros en todos los archivos que la requieran… busquen donde busquen… Es la única manera de encajar en este mundo, chicos… siendo alguien.

La frase revoloteó en la cabeza de los otros tres. "La única manera…"

-¿Qué perdemos con intentarlo?- suspiró Mike por fin.

-Nada, supongo… Nada. Está bien, Don, tienes permiso para poner prueba de nuestra existencia en todos los registros de la nación.

Don sonrió.

-Para mañana por la mañana Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello y Miguel Ángel Hamato existirán oficialmente…

------------------------

-¿ESCUELA¡POR QUÉ NO LO DIJISTE ANTES!

-¡Por que se me olvidó¿Ya?

-¿CÓMO PUDISTE OLVIDAR ALGO ASÍ?

-¡Por el maldito miedo de que sensei me partiera la cabeza por lo de ayer!

-¡Genial¡Ahora sí que vamos a necesitar de esas credenciales falsas¿DON, CÓMO VAS CON ESO?

Se oyó un gruñido desde el cuarto del aludido.

Leo se mezo la cabeza, exasperado.

-Nunca hemos estado en un colegio y eso va a notarse a leguas.

-¿En serio? Pues te tengo una noticia, Leo: si somos humanos, queramos o no vamos a tener que hacerlo. De lo contrario no imagino como vamos a acabar.

Era verdad. Si eran humanos, debían enfrentar el mundo como humanos.

Ya habían vivido muchos años con un peligro constante, con un estilo de vida riguroso. ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser lo que cualquier otro chico de su edad podía hacer?

Pero por alguna razón el asunto no le acababa de gustar.

Mickey había estado muy callado. No sabía que pensar. A la escuela, como todo el mundo. Que normal se oía. Y que extraño al mismo tiempo.

-¿Al menos iríamos al mismo colegio?

-Depende.

-¿De qué?

-No tengo idea de cómo funciona todo esto, Mike.

Don asomó por fin la cara del cuarto. Se veía algo tenso. Cruzó la sala sin mirar a nadie, abrió la nevera, tomó un refresco helado y regresó como si tal cosa.

-¡Hey Don!

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué tanto haces?

-Trato de entrar a los registros… tiene muchos más frenos de los que creí…

-¿Y qué datos piensas poner…?

-No sé, ya veré lo que más nos convenga…

-¿Por ejemplo?

-Escolaridad completa, de acuerdo a nuestra edad. Domicilio anterior… ¿Qué les parece Carolina del norte?

-No… ¬¬U

-¿Arkansas?

-Peor… ¬¬U

-¿Connecticut?

-… Ya veremos eso, Don. Por ahora, trata de acceder¿Quieres?

-Está bien…

Entró a su habitación de nuevo. Pero más tardó en hacerlo que en volver a salir.

-¡YA ESTÁ¡LO TENGO!

-¿Lograste entrar?

-Tenemos acceso a todos los centros de información en el país.

-No puedo creerlo OoO

-Entonces entra y mira.

Todos se inclinaron sobre el PC, que tenía como veinte ventanas abiertas.

-¿Y esto?

-Aquí es donde debemos meter los datos… empezaré por ti, León. ¿Nombre?

-Leonardo Hamato, si me haces el favor ¬¬U.

-¿Edad?

-¿Porqué preguntas lo que ya sabes?

-Porque tienes todo tu futuro en las manos. Puedes ponerte o quitarte años, ponerte o quitarte parientes…

-Deja mi vida como está.

-OK… Leonardo Hamato… 18 años… género... masculino, espero que desees conservarlo…- Leo soltó un gruñido. -Padres… ¿qué nombre ponemos?

-Hamato Yoshi…

Todos se giraron para ver a su maestro, quien estaba asomado al cuarto y, por lo visto, había estado oyendo todo.

-El nombre de mi maestro Yoshi…

-Es una buena idea…- musitó Leonardo, quien estaba muy orgulloso de su apellido.

-Bien, maestro Splinter… ¿Madre?

Hubo un silencio sepulcral tras sus palabras, aunque un nombre revoloteaba por sus cabezas.

-¿Teng…?- sugirió Raph, por fin, rompiendo el mutismo.

-Yoshi y Teng Hamato… ¿Edades¿Cuántos años tiene, maestro Splinter?

La pregunta los agarró de sorpresa a todos. Splinter no tenía idea de su propia edad.

-De acuerdo, inventaré… ¿Y… nuestra supuesta madre…?

-Muerta. Es la verdad. - musitó Leonardo, aunque en seguida se dio cuenta de la inutilidad de una verdad entre todas aquellas mentiras…

-De acuerdo… Ay… ¿Escolaridad paterna?

-¿Para qué quiere el gobierno todos esos datos?

-No lo sé, yo no inventé esto ¬¬U

-Bien… ¿Estudios universitarios?

-No, porque entonces nos pide la cédula profesional y tendría que hacer otros mil movimientos para falsificar eso…

Splinter suspiró a sus espaldas.

-Digan otra verdad, hijos… Yo nunca fui a la escuela.

-No pienso poner eso, maestro Splinter. En fin… Carrera truncada en enseñanza de Educación Física¿Qué le parece?

Todos lo miraron medio raro. Ni siquiera sabían que eso era una carrera.

-¿Trabajo? Enseñanza de artes marciales, supongo… Esto es muy cansado… Lo bueno es que son casi los mismos datos para todos, somos hermanos… ¿Domicilio anterior?

-¿Para qué quieres eso?

-Para justificar en la dichosa "escuela" nuestra repentina llegada…

-¿Alcanzaste a oír la conversación?

-Por Dios, Leo, estaban gritando ¬¬U

-Bueno, bueno… podríamos decir que vivíamos de inquilinos en algún lado… ¿Qué te parece la dirección de la finca de la familia de Casey?

-Hm… Ya está. ¿Domicilio actual…?

-¿La casa de Abril…?

-Puede funcionar… ¿Estado civil?

-Soltero, por favor. Y así me pienso quedar un tiempo¿Eh?

-Eso dicen todos… ¿Fecha de nacimiento?

-Hmm… festejamos mi cumpleaños en Agosto… Aunque esa fecha sólo la puso el maestro Splinter aleatoriamente para distinguir nuestros cumpleaños…

-Da igual, funciona de todas maneras… Día diecisiete… ¿Lugar de nacimiento?

-Eh… New York, supongo…

-¿Estudios?

-No lo sé… ¿Qué se supone que has estudiado a los dieciocho años?

-A estas alturas del año escolar… Supongo que irías en tu último año de preparatoria, Leo… ¿Qué escuela pongo?

-¡Argh!

El agotador cuestionario se extendió largo tiempo inventando datos ó tratando de recordar otros.

-Gracias, chicos… Los demás puedo llenarlos por mi mismo, salvo que alguien desee hacer un cambio.

-No, todo está bien como está, supongo.

Mike y Raph abandonaron el cuarto en seguida, exasperados por tanto relajo. Leo y Splinter, con más calma, salieron tras ellos.

Donatello dio un largo trago a su bebida y soltó un suspiro.

-Veamos… aquí voy… nombre: Donatello S. Hamato…

------------------------

-No… ¡No puede ser, no me lo creo…!

-Pues, lo estás viendo, cara de accidente ¬¬

-¡Tiene que ser una broma!

-No, no lo es… ¡Y por favor, deja de gritar, Case…!

-¡Abril, si esto es una broma te juro que…!

Los chicos se miraron, algo abrumados. Sabían que iba a ser difícil darle la "buena nueva" a Casey, pero no imaginaron que tanto…

-Basta Case… considera que estás hablando con unos ex-tortugas mutantes que han viajado al espacio, a la prehistoria, que han salvado al mundo de un extraterrestre maligno y que han evitado una invasión a la tierra por parte de unos dinosaurios con trajes de poliestireno…

Casey soltó un suspiro.

-Genial… ¡Genial! A ver… si eres Raph¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hicimos fiesta los dos en mi casa?

-Hace dos semanas, exactamente… y por si quieres detalles, perdiste la partida de billar, te pusiste hasta las chanclas, maldijiste a tu madre y a la mía y acabaste vomitando en tu alfombra nueva los macarrones que hiciste para la cena…

-Eh… Sí eres Raph ¬¬U

-¿Ahora nos crees…?

Hubo un silencio.

-Supongo que lo haré… con ustedes uno se infarta cada tercer día… O.O

Raph soltó una risotada.

-Tu cara está para fotografía, Case…

-Ni hablar de la tuya… ¿Nadie te ha dicho que te veías mejor con la cara de rana que tenías antes?

-¡Mira al envidioso hablar!

-¿Envidia, de esa cara de chango extraviado?

-¡Mira quien habla, jeta de orangután en celo!

-¡Ojos de sapo!

-¡Hocico de pescado!

El resto de la comitiva giró los ojos y se desvió para otro lado.

-Será mejor dejarlos… Van a seguir así toda la tarde… -.-U

-------------------

Regresaron a su casa cansados… No les había gustado el "cuatro" que Abril les había tendido para "presentar" sus nuevos aspectos a Casey, durante una reunión en su casa. Además, para darles otra noticia shockeante. "¡Si tienen los documentos perfecto! Entonces estaría todo arreglado. Presentaré sus documentos el lunes por la mañana y ese mismo día entran al colegio…" "¿Qué, tan pronto?" "¡Oh, sí! Cuanto antes mejor…"

Era la hora de la merienda. Mickey sirvió la cena en los platos y se sentó a comer. Se sentía aún más hambriento de lo normal… Quizá su nuevo cuerpo consumía aún más energía que antes…

Don y Leo cenaron bien y animados. Pero Raph… a duras penas si le daba vueltas a la comida, con aspecto desganado…

-¿Qué sucede, Raph?

-No lo sé… No tengo hambre.

-¿Nervioso por lo de la escuela?

-Nah. Sólo… no me siento bien, es todo. Mejor me voy a descansar… nos vemos, chicos.

Sus hermanos lo despidieron con una seña y siguieron en lo suyo.

-¿Y a ese qué le pasa?- murmuró Mickey después de un rato.

-Bah, sólo ha de haber perdido la guerra de insultos con Case.

---------------------

Estoy casi muerta, pero terminé…


	4. ¿Donde piensa meter eso, doctor?

_Hola! Bueno, despues de un laaargo tiempo aquí vamos de nuevo, esta vez con las entregas 4 y 5 de este desajuste neuronal XDDDD_

_Espero que les agrade n.n_

_Nota #1: El capítulo 4 aparentemente está "de relleno" pero es introducción para lo que sucederá unos chaps más adelante :)_

_Nota #2¡Gracias a los que siguen esta historia! Ya, la he hecho muy larga pero bueno... u.uU_

_Nota #3: TMNT y sus personajes no me pertenecen (aún), son propiedad de sus creadores y de Mirage Studios. _

**CAMBIO DE IMAGEN**

Por: Naoko Daidouji

Capítulo 4.- ¿Dónde piensa meter eso, doctor?

.-

Las cosas se retardaron mucho más de lo que ellos habían imaginado.

Porque no sólo era cuestión de papeleo.

El lunes, muy temprano, los cuatro se presentaron en la dirección general del instituto. Abril también fue con ellos. Tenía que arreglar todo el relajo de la inscripción.

Pero si bien los papeles no fueron problema, sí lo fue la asignación de grupos. "Se les asigna con lo que saquen en el examen diagnóstico. Tendrán que resolver uno, muchachos…"

Los tres soltaron un suspiro mientras eran separados y asignados cada uno a un cubículo diferente.

Para Leonardo fue pan comido. Era muy sencillo. Quizá sólo se le dificultó la parte de ciencias biológico químicas, para las cuales nunca había tenido demasiado interés… pero por lo demás, Splinter había demostrado una vez más ser un buen maestro en más de un sentido…

Raphael se las vio más negras. Le dolía la cabeza, tenía sueño y el examen parecía complicado. Resolvió bien la primera parte, la segunda algo al descuido y la tercera sólo llenó los círculos de respuesta al azar. Salió de ahí harto. Y sólo habían pasado cuarenta y cinco minutos…

Donatello no podría haberse reído más de una prueba. Todo parecía… tan obvio. Sólo llenó todos los espacios uno tras otro y salió de ahí con una sonrisa de satisfacción. "Si todo es como esto, la vida va a ser muy fácil de ahora en delante…". Iluso.

Miguel Ángel, en cambio, no tuvo que llenar ningún examen. En cuanto revisaron sus documentos le dieron la noticia.

-¿Secundaria?

-Según tus papeles, no has cursado el tercer año, Mike…

-Pero, Abril…

-Lo siento, Mike, si pedimos que se haga algo podrían caerles en la movida y no podemos arriesgarnos a eso…

-Ya… entendí. Gracias, Don ¬¬U

-¡Hey!.¡Les pregunté si querían hacer cambios!

-Y eso no es todo… para aceptarlos oficialmente hay un documento en el que nunca pensamos…

-¿Cuál?

-Una constancia médica. La escuela no quiere arriesgarse a recibir gente delicada de salud sin estar preparada para ello, así que…

-Don, también puedes falsificar eso¿No?

- Chicos, no se puede. La escuela insiste en que la revisión sea hecha por alguno de los médicos del mismo colegio así que… Tienen consulta mañana a las ocho de la mañana.

-----------------

-Genial… ¡Genial!

-Raph, deja de mascullar…

-¡.¿Ahora resulta que un perfecto extraño me va a meter mano?.!

Un hombre joven y de aspecto agradable se asomó de la sala de consultas a la de espera, donde llevaban más de veinte minutos esperando, y al verlos les sonrió.

-¡Hola!.¿Son los de nuevo ingreso?

-Ajá…

-¡Perfecto! Verán, el doctor Carlson tardará algo más en llegar, pero mientras¿Podrían adelantar algunas cosas de la revisión?

-¿Como qué?

El enfermero o lo que fuese les tendió unas batas de hospital color verdeazul.

-Pónganselas y pasen al área de laboratorios. Necesitamos una muestra general de sangre y… ¡Ah! Y… tienen que llenar esto. -Les tendió unos sospechosos frasquitos traslúcidos con etiquetas numeradas.

-¿Y con qué?- preguntó Mike.

El asistente se limitó a mirarlo muy expresivamente…

-----------------

-¡NO, NO Y NO!

-Mike, es necesario…

-¡NO!.¡No voy a dejarme agujerear por ese lunático!

-Sólo es una muestra de sangre.

-¿VISTE EL TAMAÑO DE ESA AGUJA¡NO ES NO Y SE ACABÓ!

-¡Mike, deja de portarte como bebito!

-¡NO ME VAN A PICAR CON ESO!

-¡MIKE!

Mientras Leonardo intentaba pacientemente -o no tanto- convencer a su hermanito menor de que se dejase analizar, el médico se hacía cargo de Raphael en su consultorio.

-Veamos… Tienes buenos reflejos, eso es seguro. Y pareces alguien saludable… Veamos.

Colocó el estetoscopio helado en la espalda del chico y se quedó atento a lo que escuchaba.

Un minuto, dos minutos, un siglo…

Raph empezaba a sentir sueño cuando el doctor se despegó de ahí.

-Tu corazón se oye perfectamente normal, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Hay algo raro en tu respiración… Contéstame unas preguntas. ¿Haces ejercicio con regularidad?

-¡Claro! Estos músculos no son de a gratis¿Sabe?

-Bueno, bueno… ¿Y te agotas con facilidad?

-No, tengo gran resistencia- respondió muy orgulloso.

-¿Sufres de dolor de cabeza, pecho o espalda sin causa aparente?

-Eh… ¿Para qué es esto, doc?

-Para saber si algo anda mal ahí dentro. Responde por favor…

-Pues… a ratos me duele mucho la cabeza, pero eso es desde qué…- se interrumpió justo a tiempo. El médico habría encontrado muy raro que le dijese sin más "desde que soy un ser humano"

-Desde… ¿Qué?

-¡Desde que nos mudamos a New York!- aclaró atropelladamente.

-Entiendo… bueno, puede ser el cambio de altitud…- murmuró más para sí mismo que para Raphael, examinando los documentos que le habían entregado desde los archivos del instituto. -¿Algo más?

-Eh… no, que yo sepa.

-Bueno. Eso es todo, Hamato. Puedes irte y que pase el siguiente. Mañana vendrás por los resultados de tu examen médico¿Está bien?

-Está bien. Adiós.

Y salió. El cuadro con el que se topó era raro en verdad. Su hermano mayor, al borde de la histeria, tratando de forzar a su hermanito menor de dejar que lo inyectasen, mientras que Donatello sólo desviaba la vista como diciendo "no vengo con ellos".

-Tu turno, Donnie.

Él sólo lo miró, giró los ojos y se perdió en el interior del consultorio.

----------------

-Bien, veamos. Oídos sanos, dientes perfectos. Sólo necesito revisar tu vista. Cúbrete el ojo izquierdo con la mano y dime las letras que veas en la pancarta.

Don obedeció.

-A, S, G, R… T… Y… U… Eh… Espere, no, es una V¿Cierto…? X… C…

-Es una "E" muchacho… Has fallado más de una… Prueba con el otro ojo.

Donatello lo miró confundido. ¿Cómo pretendía que viera letras tan pequeñas?

-A, S, G, R, T… V… ¿V otra vez…? Z… F…

El médico hizo una mueca.

-Prueba acercarte más. ¿Las ves mejor?

-Algo… pero…

-Vas a tener que ir a una óptica. Casi puedo jurarte que necesitas…

-¡NO!- interrumpió Don adelantándose con una mueca de desagrado. -¡Eso no!.¡Lentes no!

-Temo que los necesitas, hijo…

-¡Ah, no!.¡Nunca los he necesitado y no voy a empezar ahora!

-¡Si no lo haces puedes hacerle mucho más daño a tus ojos!

Don lo sabía. Vaya si lo sabía. Pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba.

Se miró al espejo del consultorio. "Y ahora con lentes…" murmuró sintiendo una súbito ataque de pánico.

-----------------

Cuando por fin salió de la revisión se topó con una escena más rara que la que había dejado al entrar. Un par de asistentes iban y venían en el cuarto, mientras que Raph y Leo discutían en un rincón de la sala. Mike no se veía por ningún lado.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Le sacamos sangre a Mike a la fuerza y él…

-Gritó, vomitó y salió corriendo a encerrarse en el baño y nadie logra hacerlo salir ¬¬U

Don suspiró. "Debí imaginarlo…"

Se acercó a la puerta del baño y tocó quedamente.

-¿Mike?

-Vete…

-Mickey, ábreme…

-¡Vete!

-Mike, escucha-

-¡Déjame en paz, vete de aquí!

-Tienes que salir de ahí.

-¡No!.¡No hasta que Raph, Leo y esos lunáticos se vayan!

-No creo que vayan a irse, es su lugar de trabajo… Pero escucha, no te puedes quedar ahí dentro. Ven aquí y hablaremos…

Finalmente, Mike salió de su voluntaria prisión. Parecía asustado.

-Valiente ninja que se asusta con una agujita ¬¬U ¿Te dolió, nenita?

Mike decidió ignorar a Raphael -quien siguió imitando sus gritos aterrados-.

-Leo, Don… no quiero que…

-Mike, ya pasó. No hay más agujas. Era todo… ¿Ya estás mejor?

-No. Quiero irme a casa. Odio, ODIO las agujas…

-No teníamos idea…

-Nunca había estado cerca de una antes… Leo, quiero irme a casa, con Sensei Splinter, donde no haya agujas, ni doctores, ni escuela, ni…

-Ni fiestas, ni chicas¿Recuerdas Mike?

-¿A quien le importa?.¡Teníamos nuestras propias fiestas!

-Nunca será lo mismo, Mike. Ahora somos seres humanos, y podemos tomar una alternativa de vida con muchas más posibilidades. Muchísimas más.

-Pero, Leo…

-Mike, te estás ahogando en un vaso con agua. Sólo es un doctor. Miles de personas van a un doctor. Leatherhead también era médico, entre otras cosas, por si ya lo olvidaste.

-Es que… no sé, todo es tan extraño…

-Te entiendo… Yo tampoco entiendo mucho pero podríamos sacarle partido al asunto. ¿No crees?

Mike se quedó en silencio, meditando unos minutos.

-Cielos… Me porté como un tonto ·-·U

-Bueno, eso ya no es novedad.- se burló Raph lanzándole una mirada muy expresiva. Leo se limitó a fulminar a su molesto hermano con la mirada.

-Veremos quien llora después, Raph.

-¿Uh?

-Antes de salir eché una ojeada a tu examen de colocación y creo que vas a sufrir muuucho aquí :)

-----------------

-¿Y?

-Nada, dice que todo normal pero que tengo que comer menos comida chatarra¡.¿Pues quién se cree al decirle "basura" a la pizza?.!

-Me temo que es la verdad… Si antes no nos hacía bien el exceso de ella, ahora menos…

-Bueno, alguna desventaja tendría que tener el asunto ¬¬U

-Bueno, Leo, entra ya. Eres el último.

Leonardo soltó un suspiro. ¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo todo el asunto?

"Cuerpo sano y mente sana"

Su lema y su diagnóstico también. Sólo le aconsejaron que disminuyese el ejercicio físico cuando confesó que entrenaba ¡8 horas diarias!

-----------------

Al día siguiente se despertaron temprano otra vez, pero esta vez iban menos nerviosos. Ya sabían, Abril les había hablado muy claro. "Recogen sus papeles, los entregan en Administración y se van." Tan sencillo como eso.

Cada uno tomó su carpeta del escritorio de la Coordinación de la Enfermería y lo abrieron ansiosamente.

-¡.¿Qué?.!- Gritó Raphael azotando el puño en la mesa.

-¿Qué dice, Raph?- replicó Mike, asustado por el súbito arranque.

-Er… Nada. No dice nada.

-¿Raph?

-¡Nada! Y se acabó.

Los otros tres se miraron entre sí, pero misteriosamente nadie más dijo nada.

-Demonios… Aquí dice que necesito…

-¿Qué cosa, Don?

Sólo hasta entonces se dio cuenta de que había estado pensando en voz alta.

-Er… Nada.

-¡ah, no, otro misterioso no!.¡Presta ese papel!

-¡Déjame, Leo!

Leonardo se lo arrebató y leyó en voz baja.

-¡.¿Lentes?.!.¡No!

-Eso fue lo que yo le dije al médico ¬¬U

-¿Y de donde espera que los saques?

-Pues… Habrá que pedirle de nuevo dinero prestado a Abril n.nU

-Tendrás que conseguir un empleo para pagar eso ¬¬

-¿Y crees que no lo sé? Su paciencia debe tener un límite…

-Y creo que estamos a punto de comprobarlo…

---------------------


	5. El primer día de clases

_Hola de nuevo! La entrega #5 de este delirio de adolescente XDDDDDDDDD_

_Nota #1: De nuevo, gracias a los lectores ;)._

_Nota #2¡Capítulo largo! -Para compensar el anterior que es una baba de perico nnU-_

_Nota #3: TMNT y sus personajes no son míos (bueno Donnie si pero nada más pq lo tengo secuestrado XDD). son propiedad de Mirage Studios y sus creadores y sólo los utilizo como una herramienta para conquistar el mundo¿OK? XDDD_

**CAMBIO DE IMAGEN**

Por: Naoko Daidouji

Capítulo 5.- El primer día de clases

.-

Aquella mañana Leonardo se despertó más temprano que de costumbre. Se metió al agua fría de la ducha para acabar de despertar. Aún tenía sueño. Pero qué se le iba a hacer. No quería llegar tarde. No en su primer día de clases.

Con cuidado se enfundó en la ropa nueva. Aún no se acostumbraba a ella. Menos a la ropa interior. Y luego se planto frente al espejo a ensayar peinados. Ese cabello suyo era algo rebelde y no quería llegar como gallo espantado al salón.

Salió de su habitación una hora después. Raphael estaba sentado frente al televisor, viendo el noticiero mientras comía un tazón de cereal.

-¿No se te hace tarde, Raph?

-¿Para qué…?- contestó éste de mala gana.

-¿No recuerdas? La escuela…

-Para arreglarme tengo que darme un baño y Don lo está usando.

-¿Qué tienes, Raph? Te ves… no sé… pálido.

-No tengo nada… No pude dormir, me dolía la cabeza…

Leo se encogió de hombros, casi como acto reflejo. No tenía ni idea de qué le pasaba a su hermano.

Donatello salió del cuarto de ducha. Era casi una imagen macabra. Delgado, pálido y con unas ojeras de dos metros de ancho. Sin mencionar que aún no se habían acostumbrado al tono tan raro de azul que traía en los ojos…

-¿Y esa carita?

Don se regresó al baño para verse en el espejo y soltó una risa ligera.

-Tuve dificultades con unos archivos… La computadora dio problemas y me acosté a las cuatro de la mañana… Pero no importa… ¿Qué hay de desayunar?

-Bien, Mickey no ha despertado así que creo que yo haré el desayuno.

-¿Tú cocinas?.¡Mejor como algo fuera! - se burló Don.

-¡Hey, si no soy tan malo en la cocina!

-No, no lo eres. Era sólo una broma.

Leo hizo una mueca. No le había encontrado gracia.

-¿Qué quieres para desayunar?

-Mientras no sean huevos quemados…

-Tranquilo, que hoy no cocina Mike XDDDD

Leo se encaminó a la cocina. Ahora sí encajaban en la imagen de la familia perfecta. Con la excepción de que su padre seguía siendo una rata gigante y que ellos no se parecían en nada el uno al otro. Detalles…

Abrió el refrigerador y sonrió. Una caja de pizza completa. La metió al microondas y se regresó a la sala para ver algo de TV. Donatello estaba desparramado en el sofá, mirando videos de música y comiendo una barrita de cereal…

-¿Y el desayuno?- Preguntó éste sin siquiera voltearlo a ver.

-En el microondas.

-¿Pizza otra vez?

-Ajá…

-Mhh… Mejor desayuno algo fuera, eso ya me aburrió ¬¬

-Como quieras. Es tu estómago, no el mío…

Leo desvió la mirada distraídamente hacia el reloj de pared. Las seis de la mañana. "A esta hora debería estar entrenando…" suspiró, preguntándose cómo podría hacerle para acomodar su horario.

-¿Y Mike?- preguntó después de unos minutos.

-Dormido… creo.

-¿Ya es muy tarde, no?

-Ya conoces al señor impuntual…

-Ni que lo digas… Pero supongo que él si va a desayunar.

-Por nada del mundo dejaría la pizza enfriar…

Raphael salió en ese momento del cuarto de baño con todo el cabello escurriendo agua sobre su cara.

-Date prisa, Raph, si es que piensas comer algo…

-Ah… No, no tengo hambre.

-¡Maravilla de maravillas! Raphael no amanece con el estómago gruñendo como un león!

-Ja-ja…- replicó Raph con una mueca de fastidio. -No me confundas con Mike… además ya comí algo de cereal…

De pronto, un golpe estruendoso en el cuarto del menor de la familia los hizo saltar a todos.

-¿Mike?

-¿Mike, estás bien?

-¡Mickey!

Se oyó una voz ahogada dentro del cuarto.

-Ouch… Estoy bien…sólo que… ouch… me caí de la cama…

-Idiota.- murmuró Raph. -¡Apúrate, que se nos hace tarde!

-Y tarde… ¿Para qué?- Preguntó la voz en medio de un bostezo.

-¿Lo olvidaste¡La escuela, cabeza hueca!

-¿Ah…?- hubo un silencio. -¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! YA ES MUY TARDE! O.O

Sus tres hermanos giraron los ojos. Era casi obvio que eso iba a pasar…

---------------------

Salieron de la guarida por la parte trasera de una calle.

De puro milagro nadie los vio.

Sufrieron horrores para que el agua de alcantarilla no empapase sus pies y la ropa nueva, y tuvieron que dar muchas vueltas para hacerlo.

Para luego tener que correr hasta el colegio.

Que demonios…

Justo estaban por cruzar una avenida cuando un automóvil se les acercó a toda velocidad y frenó justo delante de ellos.

Era Casey.

-¿Las llevo, señoritas?- preguntó con un terrible sentido del humor.

-Ja-ja… abre la puerta o la tiro de una patada.- Reclamó Raphael.

Se acomodaron dentro del auto y soltaron un suspiro. Casi se habían resignado a convertirse en campeones olímpicos para no llegar tan tarde…

-Todavía no puedo creer que vayamos a hacer esto.

-Tranquilo, Leonardo. Recuerda que era esto o trabajar.

-Pero no puedo creer que a estas alturas del año nos hayan aceptado…

-Según nuestros papeles, estábamos en otro colegio. Una transferencia no es nada raro…

-¿No irán a pedir referencias al otro colegio donde supuestamente estuvimos?

-No lo creo… y si lo hacen, despreocúpate. Ya estamos en los registros de la otra escuela. Aplausos, por favor…

-A ratos me das miedo…

-¿Debo tomar eso como un halago?

La primera parada fue la escuela de Mike. Una secundaria pública. Como los trámites habían sido hechos a contrarreloj, ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de ver el plantel. Miró el enorme edificio, y el barullo de chicos alrededor de la puerta, y soltó un suspiro.

Don y Raph nada más lo despidieron con una seña. Estaban demasiado ocupados pensando en su propia escuela como para desearle buena suerte o cantarle las golondrinas. En cambio, Leonardo le dio las mil instrucciones, que Miguel escuchaba sin mucho entusiasmo. Y después se perdió entre la multitud de estudiantes, con su mochila nueva al hombro.

-----------------------------

El destino de los otros tres era la preparatoria pública número 3128.

-Bien, bien. Perfecto. Ahora sólo tenemos que ver a que grupos nos mandaron.- Leonardo revisó los papeles que Abril les había entregado un par de días ante. - Don, te toca en el 353. Aquí está tu horario. Rafael, te toca en el 122, y aquí está el tuyo… Veamos… A mí… A mí en el 512.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-¿Entrar a conocer?

Se miraron. Luego miraron los salones y tragaron saliva. Si, era ciertamente intimidante; nunca habían estado en una. Pero al menos en cuanto a conocimientos habían demostrado tener con que defenderse, Splinter les había procurado una buena cultura.

-No ganamos nada si nos quedamos aquí. Vamos.

-¿Vamos de una vez a nuestros salones?

-Podemos conocer amigos mientras llegan los maestros.

-Podríamos vernos para la hora del almuerzo¿No?

-Nadie va a creer que somos hermanos…- Masculló Rafael viendo el aspecto tan distinto que tenían los tres.

Recorrieron juntos entre los edificios, consultando un pequeño mapa facilitado por Abril.

-Por aquí es mi salón.- suspiró Rafael mirando hacia un pasillo distinto. -Bueno, nos vemos, chicos.

-Por favor, Rafael, no te metas en líos.

-¿Yo?.¿Cuándo?

-No nos hagas recordártelo. ¿Quieres?

-Está bien, está bien. ¡Adiós!

Y se fue antes de que Leonardo siguiera sus infinitas recomendaciones. Don y Leo siguieron su camino hasta dar con el salón del primero.

-Don, ponte tus lentes.

El mencionado puso cara de fastidio. _¿Por qué a mi?_

-Me veo aún peor con ellos.

-Si, pero con esos nuevos ojos no ves nada sin ellos. ¿Recuerdas?

-…

-Cuídate.

-Está bien, Leo…

-No te metas en líos.

-Yo no soy el que se mete en líos. Ustedes me arrastran ¬¬U

-Claaaaaro, lo que digas ¬¬U. ¿Llevas todo lo que vas a necesitar?

-Er… si, supongo.

-Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo. ¿Sabes donde está la cafetería?

-¡Si ya sé, ya sé todo! No soy un bebé, Leo…

-Está bien, perdónenme por preocuparme por ustedes.

Donatello esbozó una sonrisa.

-Tú también te cuidas. ¡Suerte!

Y se perdió en el interior del salón. Leonardo suspiró y se fue en busca de su grupo, el cual estaba en otro edificio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Buenos días, chicos!- saludó la profesora de Literatura mientras todos los alumnos del Tercero "D" se ponían de pie con desgano. Miguel Ángel estaba a un lado suyo, mirando hacia el suelo. -Él se llama Miguel Ángel Hamato y va a ser su compañero el resto del año escolar. Espero que lo reciban bien. Puedes sentarte en la última fila, Miguel Ángel.

-Gracias...- respondió, desganado. Todos lo miraron irse a su lugar como si fuese un bicho raro.

-Ahora saquen sus libros en la página 102, quiero que lean en silencio y levanten la mano cuando hallan acabado.

La profesora le tendió su libro, para que lo utilizara hasta que comprara uno propio. Un libro de reglas gramaticales. ¿Leer? A Miguel Ángel no le gustaba leer esa clase de cosas. Parecía más aburrido que escuchar a Leonardo dar una lección de historia. Abrió el libro, obedientemente, pero a los cuatro renglones supo que el día iba a ser muy largo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rafael se detuvo un momento antes de entrar a su salón. A juzgar por el escándalo, era obvio que no había ningún maestro o figura de autoridad adentro.

Miró a su alrededor. No le hacía gracia el asunto, pero qué se le iba a hacer. Ya estaba ahí. Tomo aire y entró. De inmediato voltearon a verlo y empezaron a murmurar.

Se sentó en un lugar del centro, para poder tener vista panorámica de la situación. Chicos y chicas lo rodearon con la mirada sin decir nada. Una de las chicas, una morena de no mal ver, inclinó tanto su silla para ver al recién llegado que el mueble se deslizó en medio de un escándalo y la chica tuvo que hacer un verdadero prodigio de equilibrio para no caer con todo y banca. Rafael la miró de inmediato, adivinando sus intenciones. Y una idea extravagante cruzó por su cabeza. Con decisión se acercó a la mentada jovencita y le sonrió.

-Me llamo Rafael. Rafael Hamato, pero puedes decirme Raph. Soy nuevo aquí. ¿Me podrías decir que nombre tiene una belleza como tú?

La chica de momento no supo que decir. Se limitó a sonreírle tímidamente por unos segundos, al cabo de los cuales murmuró.

-Ángela. Ángela Smith.

-Ángela¿Eh? Un nombre celestial para alguien con carita de ángel. Que hermoso.- ¿De donde había sacado esas frases? Ni él lo sabía. Pero al parecer estaba funcionando.

Ella sonrió, ya sin timidez.

-¿De donde eres, eh?

-Carolina del norte.- mintió, sin poder recordar exactamente lo que habían escrito en sus documentos. -Acabamos de mudarnos a Nueva York.

-Acabamos¿Quiénes?

-Mis hermanos y yo. Somos cuatro.

-¿Y tus padres?

-Pues… Mi papá está aquí también. Y de mi madre por favor no preguntes.

Una encantadora muchachita de cabello encrespado se invitó a la plática.

-¿Y donde estudiabas?

-En… en una escuela privada…- falseó algo nervioso, maldiciéndose mentalmente por no haber puesto atención cuando rellenaron los papeles del registro.

-¿Entonces eres un hijo de papi?

-No, me corrieron de la pública porque decían que tenerme con chicas era un peligro.- agregó con gran osadía, para luego sorprenderse de sí mismo. Pero tras escucharlo, otras más se acercaron, así que no se corrigió. Rafael era, al menos por el momento, la estrella del Show.

.-

Leonardo entró bastante seguro a su salón. No lo intimidaba la idea. Después de todo, no podía ser más difícil que las lecciones con su maestro Splinter. ¿O si?

Tampoco a aquella aula había llegado el maestro. Pero en cuanto entró, se hizo el silencio. Varios lo miraban con curiosidad, murmurando entre ellos. Leo se sentó tranquilamente en uno de los lugares de la primera fila, y, viendo que aún no comenzaba la clase, sacó uno de los libros que le había dado su sensei y se puso a leerlo en voz baja. Creía firmemente que las horas de estudio no debían desaprovecharse, y menos de una forma tan ridícula como hacían sus compañeros, mirándolo como si nunca hubieran visto a un japonés.

Un muchacho moreno y alto, con cara de pocos amigos se acercó a él y sin ningún respeto cerró el libro de un golpe y le dijo escupiéndole en el rostro, de paso:

-¿Cómo se supone que te llamas, pulga?

-Leonardo. Leonardo Hamato. Y deja mi libro¿Quieres?

-Leonardo¿Eh? Vaya nombrecito. Te va mejor otro¿Sabes? Shin-Chan.

-Sí.- Apoyó otro. -Pulga Shin-Chan.

Leo tomó aire y reabrió su libro. Era un maestro en no permitir que los comentarios agrios de los demás lo afectasen; después de todo, tenía que lidiar con Rafael todos los días.

-¿Y de donde se supone que saliste, ah?- El "se supone" era una especie de tic.

-Soy de Arkansas y acabo de mudarme. ¿Contento?

-En realidad, no. A los nuevos se les enseña quien manda, para que luego no anden dando problemas.

Leonardo decidió ignorarlo, para ver si así le dejaba en paz. Pero contra su esperanza, el susodicho le tomó la barbilla y bruscamente le giró la cabeza, para que lo mirase a los ojos.

-Mírame cuando te hablo, imbécil.- le dijo muy lentamente.

Era lo más que Leonardo estaba dispuesto a soportar. Haciendo la mesa a un lado con un violento ademán, se puso de pie para encararlos.

Y sucedió lo más inesperado.

¡El grupo entero estalló en carcajadas!

-¡Ay' muere, ay' muere, viejo, que era solo una broma!- Aclaró el "abusivo" en medio de risotadas histéricas.

Leonardo no salía de su estupor. Había pasado el momento, pero por alguna razón seguía sintiendo ganas de estrangularlo. Se estaban riendo a sus costillas.

-Eres un…

Un estruendo proveniente de la puerta distrajo la atención de todos. El profesor había entrado como un bólido al salón, azotando la puerta, de paso. Traía la barba crecida, un portafolio desparpajado y un traje café muy arrugado. "Que pinta…" murmuró Leonardo, que ya estaba pensando seriamente en tomar el papel de maestro. "Debí buscar un empleo…"

.-

Adentro del salón de Donatello sólo estaba el profesor. Era un hombre muy joven, vestido con una camisa sport color salmón. Lo saludó con una sonrisa.

-Me informaron del nuevo ingreso. Venga, chico, entra.

-Buenos días, soy…

-Sé quien eres, Donatello. Tu grupo está en el audiovisual 1 viendo un video. ¿Podrías esperar un poco? No tardo, es que tengo que acabar esto…

Clavó la vista en el papel en que escribía con el ceño fruncido. Donatello miró a su alrededor. El salón era más grande de lo que había imaginado, aunque no tan desastroso como se lo pintaba en la cabeza. Luego sacó una pequeña copia del mapa. Audiovisual 1, estaba algo lejos pero sabía como llegar.

-¿Le molesta si me adelanto? No quisiera perder la clase… En mi primer día…

-Oh, si no te lo dije para que fueras con ellos. Quiero aprovechar el tiempo para saber de ti. ¿Sabes? Soy el asesor del grupo y psicólogo de la escuela.

"Genial" murmuró de mala gana el nuevo alumno, preguntándose que diablos podría querer saber un perfecto extraño acerca de él, y esperó que no demasiado, pues supuso que tendría que mentir la mayor parte de las veces y no era demasiado bueno para eso.

El profesor dejó la pluma a un lado y cerró su carpeta. Luego le indicó con un ademán que se sentase en la banca frente al escritorio.

-En la lista apareces como Donatello S. Hamato ¿Es eso correcto?

Don asintió con la cabeza.

-Tienes 15 años, escolaridad completa, y por lo que acaban de entregarme, muy buenos resultados en el examen diagnóstico. ¿Dónde estudiabas antes?

"Lo que me temía" pensó de mala gana mientras contestaba una aturullada explicación sobre un oscuro internado en Connecticut.

-Pues tienes muy buena enseñanza¿Eh? Creí que tendríamos que regularizarte…- apuntó algo en una hoja sospechosa color azul. -¿Me podrías describir a tu familia?

-Tengo tres hermanos. Y a mis padres… mi padre.- se corrigió mirando nervioso hacia el techo.

-¿Y tu madre?

-Murió cuando era muy chico, después de que nació mi hermano menor.- Mintió con algo más de seguridad.

-¿Cómo es la relación que llevas con tus hermanos?

-Buena… Bueno, eso creo…- murmuró riéndose para sí.

El cuestionario se prolongó las dos horas que duraba la clase. Estaba realmente exhausto por estar inventando hasta los menores detalles y nervioso por el temor de ser descubierto o caer en una contradicción.

Pero finalmente lo dejaron libre. El profesor se despidió con un simple "Fue un gusto, Donatello." Y se salió sin más.

Miró su horario. Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de desayunar y ya tenía que entrar a Física. "Maldita sea…"

---------------

Con una mirada cargada de rencor, Miguel Ángel vio desaparecer a su aburrida profesora. Lo había puesto en ridículo con su estúpido sermón sobre poner atención a las clases, luego de que le pidiera participar y lo encontrara en su quinto sueño.

Ahora el grupo entero se reía de la cara que había puesto cuando lo despertaron con un grito.

Apenas había salido la mujer cuando un hombre joven y de aspecto escuálido entró al aula. Al instante los alumnos se pusieron de pie para seguir el odioso ritual que prosigue a la entrada de cualquier figura docente en la secundaria.

El hombre parecía entusiasta. Sin más preámbulo llamó al nuevo alumno al frente y se dirigió al grupo.

-¿Ya les han presentado a su nuevo compañero?

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…- contestó el coro de voces perezosas.

-Bien, a mi no. ¿Cómo te llamas, chico?

-Miguel Ángel Hamato.

-Bien, Miguel Ángel¿Podrías hablarnos un poco de ti?

-Soy de Los Ángeles, me gustan las historietas y vivo con mi papá y mis tres hermanos. Y mi mamá…- Sabía que tenía que aclarar el punto, pero no se le ocurría una forma sutil de justificar su ausencia total. –Yo creía que me quería, a pesar de ser tan travieso, hasta que un día volví de la escuela y encontré que se había ido.

Uno o dos soltaron risitas disimuladas. Entonces Miguel Ángel agregó con una mueca por demás cómica.

-¡Y ni siquiera me dejó su dirección!

Entonces, el grupo estalló en risas. Miguel estaba maravillado. Nunca había logrado tal efecto en sus hermanos.

-Y no la culpo por huir, deberían conocer al resto de sus hijos… mi hermano Leonardo es un trauma.- Se puso muy serio y comenzó a agitar exageradamente el dedo índice, como hacía Leo cuando lo estaba sermoneando, mientras repetía con voz distorsionada los interminables discursos de su hermano mayor.

Siguió Donatello en su lista de víctimas, con una perfecta parodia de los acostumbrados y disparatados soliloquios que se inventaba cada que estaba delante de algo de ciencia. Luego Rafael, mencionando desde su hábito de roncar hasta la forma en que sus arranques hacían una desgracia de cualquier habitación que tuviera al alcance. Sus compañeros estaban fascinados, mirándolo hacer caras y gestos sin sentido y disfrutando sus frases hilarantes, hasta que el profesor decidió que era bastante de payasadas y lo mandó a su sitio.

Al llegar a su asiento, los chicos de su alrededor se acercaron para hablarle en voz baja.

-¡Oye, eso fue genial!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rafael estaba en lo más animado de la plática cuando llegó la maestra. En su rostro se adivinaba un gesto duro. Se presentó con la noticia de que la siguiente clase tendrían examen. "¿Examen? Pero si no sé que…" Se presentó a la maestra y le aclaró el punto, pero ésta se limitó a decirle que su examen diagnóstico indicaba que no necesitaba regularización y que bastaba con que hiciera un repaso general. Luego lo mandó a su asiento y siguió la clase como si nada hubiera pasado. "Mierda…" masculló Rafael mientras volvía a su lugar. "No te preocupes" susurró la chica sentada a un lado suyo, de nombre Lina. "Si quieres te ayudo a estudiar, la siguiente hora es tiempo libre y… te puedo enseñar la biblioteca…"

Rafael le sonrió. Ya había hecho migas con esa linda pelirroja de ojos verdes. "Lo que puede lograr una cara bonita…" pensó Rafael sintiendo como si le hubiesen inflado el ego hasta las nubes.

.-

Leonardo escuchaba la clase de matemáticas sin prestar demasiada atención. Después de todo, era un tema que ya dominaba. Miró a uno y otro lado, preguntándose como podían tomarse en serio lo que dijera alguien con esa facha. Pero, viéndolo bien, no era peor que la de sus compañeros. Aún estaba muy molesto por la bromita, y extrañaba las clases de su querido maestro Splinter. Que vida. No recordaba, aún en sus delirios más extraños, haberse imaginado como parte integral de un salón humano.

.-

Donatello entró al salón con los pulmones a punto de estallar. Sabía que su condición física ahora era mejor que antes, pero no imaginó que correr hasta el otro lado de la escuela y subir tres pisos fueran tan matador…

Dentro estaba su grupo, haciendo ruido y desparpajo. En cuanto entró todos se callaron súbitamente, pues nadie les había advertido sobre su presencia.

Se sentó en el último lugar. Sus compañeros empezaron a murmurar, mirándolo fijamente.

Se instaló en un asiento y sacó uno de sus cuadernos nuevos.

Aunque parecía concentrado en el repaso inútil de las hojas en blanco, observaba de reojo a sus compañeros. Casi todos eran chicos. La mayoría lo observó unos minutos y se desvió de nuevo a sus propios asuntos, pero había dos que lo miraban insistentemente, frunciendo el seño y murmurando mucho entre ellos. "¿Qué querrán?" Se preguntó Don, algo extrañado por su actitud. Tenían algo raro en la cara. Como si los hubiera visto antes…

Desvió la mirada un segundo y para el siguiente ya estaba uno de ellos enfrente de él.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué de que?

-¿Qué haces ahí?

-Quiero estar aquí¿Me lo vas a impedir?

-Uh… No, creo que no…- replicó, encogiéndose de hombros. En realidad, le importaba un comino si se iba o no, además que consideró que era demasiado temprano para meterse en problemas.

Trató de concentrarse de nuevo en el repaso inútil de las hojas en blanco, cuando súbitamente todo se volvió ligeramente borroso.

-Lindos lentes¿De donde los sacaste?

-Devlin. Dámelos.

-No¡Me quedan bien!.¿Qué opinan, chicos?

Solo hasta entonces Donatello notó a otros dos chicos aún más grandes tras el primero.

-¿Cómo te llamas, eh?

-Donatello

-¡.¿Cómo!.?

-Donatello Hamato.

Los tres se miraron entre sí. Como si los hubiera picado una chinche. Luego soltaron una risotada de lo más fingida.

-¡Vaya nombrecito!.¿Tu papá estaba ebrio cuando te lo puso?

-¡.¿Perdón?.!

-¿No te acuerdas de nosotros, lombriz?

-Eh… Temo que me están confundiendo con alguien más.

-No, definitivamente hablamos del mismo pendejo.

Don los miró a uno y otro, sin comprender. Era su primer día en la escuela¿De qué demonios hablaban?

Lo preguntó, y ellos iban a responderle cuando entró el profesor de física, un hombre gordo y enorme.

Los tres chicos se retiraron de inmediato a su lugar. No hacía falta preguntar porqué. El profesor tenía un gesto muy duro en el rostro.

Sacó de su maleta un libro grueso y sin mayor presentación empezó a leer sobre vectores.

Vectores. El tema más gastado del mundo.

-¿Apenas van en eso?- murmuró con incredulidad.

-¿Qué creías tú?- Le respondió sorpresivamente una muchachita sentada atrás de él. –Este es el programa de todas las escuelas públicas del país.

-Es que… iba a una privada… Estábamos en física moderna.

-¡Pero si eso lo ves hasta la universidad, si es que estudias Física…!

-Ya lo noté…- murmuró Donatello sintiendo ganas de escapar por la ventana.

-------------------------

Leonardo fue el primero en llegar a la cafetería. No se molestó en pedir nada, pues había tomado la precaución de desayunar cómodamente en su casa. Con movimientos ágiles apartó la última mesa disponible y se dispuso a esperar a sus hermanos.

Donatello llegó unos veinte minutos después, con una charola en la mano y una expresión de desagrado en la cara.

-Vaya comida… Recuérdame traer mi propio almuerzo mañana…- masculló mientras tomaba asiento.

-¿Qué es?

-Supuestamente, carne con papas. Pero yo solo veo una masa gris en mi plato.

-Tal vez sea hígado…

-¡En ese caso te lo regalo!

-¿Porqué llegaste tan tarde?

-Por que tuve que esperar a que ciertos chicos salieran del salón y desaparecieran…

-¿En serio?.¿Por qué?

Iba a explicarle cuando apareció Rafael, también con una charola en mano.

-Esto es lo más acercado a repugnante que he visto…

Sus dos hermanos se asomaron con curiosidad a su plato.

-Oye, eso se ve peor que lo que yo tengo¿Qué es?

-Ni idea, les dije que me sirvieran lo que fuera…

-¿No te molestaste siquiera en leer lo que tenían?

-Estaba ocupado…- murmuró con una sonrisa de satisfacción. –Tengo muchas nuevas amigas…

Donatello y Leonardo intercambiaron miradas de incredulidad.

-Los de mi salón son unos imbéciles…- murmuró Leo apretando los dientes.

-Pues… yo aún no le hablo a nadie, aunque solo tome una clase ya que la primera…

Un grito los interrumpió.

-¡Hey, es el enano del nombre estúpido!.¡No nos dijiste de qué circo te escapaste!

Leonardo y Rafael se miraron confundidos. Donatello se limitó a desear encogerse hasta desaparecer.

-¿No nos oyes, "Duendetello"?

Bien, era bastante obvio a quien le hablaban.

-¿Los conoces?- le preguntó Leonardo incrédulo.

-Por desgracia, si…

Los molestos jóvenes se acercaron, bastante confiados.

Ni remotamente se imaginaban que el chico en cuestión estaba con sus hermanos.

-¿No nos invitas a comer?.¡Qué descortés!- exclamó uno sarcásticamente.

Otro hizo ademán de querer apoderarse nuevamente de sus anteojos, pero una mano dura lo detuvo.

-¡Hey, atado de estúpidos!.¿Qué se traen con él?- vociferó Rafael, bastante irritado.

-No es tu asunto, imbécil.- replicó, tratando de zafarse y descubriendo que era más difícil de lo que imaginó.

-Ah, yo diría que sí.- Aclaró Leonardo mirándolos retadoramente mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Qué son, sus guaruras?.¿O no quieren que incomodemos a "su novia"?

-Mira p… no es "nuestra novia" sino nuestro hermano, y, o te largas de aquí en menos de lo que te cuento o te despides de esos podridos dientes tuyos. ¡.¿Está claro!.?

Y lo soltó, empujándolo de paso para que tropezara. Los chicos emprendieron una retirada estratégica, pero antes de abandonar por completo el lugar de los hechos, se volvieron para gritarles.

-¡Con cuantos se habrá revolcado su madre para que se vean todos así!

Las miradas de toda la cafetería se pusieron sobre ellos. Rafael se dispuso a seguirlos pero una mano helada lo detuvo.

-No te busques problemas, Raph.

-Pero…

-Créeme, no vale la pena…

Donatello miró de nuevo su plato, tocó la comida con un dedo y al sentir la textura hizo una mueca.

-Voy a tirar esto…

-¿No piensas ni probarlo?

-Se ve horrible. Y además se me quitó el hambre.

En cambio, Rafael encontró rico lo que le habían servido.

-¿Quieres, Leo?

-No me atrevería a probarlo…

-¬¬ Que payaso eres…

Camino al depósito de basura, Donatello vio a un par de pasos una cara extraordinariamente familiar…

-¡.¿Dark-Kitty!.?

La chica en cuestión volteó instantáneamente al oír su seudónimo de Internet.

-¿Te conozco?

-¿El nombre "Match1-DNT" te dice algo?

-¡Dios!.¿Eres tú?.¡No esperaba encontrarte por aquí!.¿Dónde te habías escondido?

-Acabo de mudarme a Nueva York. ¿Qué me cuentas?

-Tiene como una semana que no te conectas… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a mudarte para acá?

-Fue muy repentino… Y no me he conectado porque he tenido mucho que hacer estos días…

-Comprendo. ¿En que grupo estás?

-153. ¿Tú?

-322.- El número le sonó conocido.

-¿No vas en el grupo de mi hermano, de casualidad?

-Depende¿Tu hermano viene tambien por primera vez?

-Sip.

-Ah… ¿Ese es tu hermano? No lo podría haber imaginado. No se parecen en nada… ¿Cómo se llama?

-Rafael.

-¿Y tú? No me has dicho tu verdadero nombre hasta ahora…

-¿No te burlas?

-Si tú prometes no burlarte del mío…

-De acuerdo. Soy Donatello.

-Em… Creo que te queda mejor "Match1"… Yo soy Rose.

Unos gritos agudos y fastidiosos interrumpieron la escena.

-Bueno, tengo que irme. Me esperan para ir al área de cómputo. ¡Nos vemos, Match1!

-¡Bye, Kitty!

Al llegar a su mesa, notó que Leonardo había desaparecido y Rafael platicaba animosamente sobre baseball con otros dos chicos.

-¿Y Leo?

-Dijo que no quería llegar tarde a su salón y se fue. ¿Con quien hablabas?

-Es una amiga desde hace tiempo.

Rafael lo miró interrogante.

-Vía Messenger, pues…

-Ah, ya caigo. Me parece conocida.

-Va en tu grupo.

-Hmm… ni idea, no la recuerdo…

-Como sea, ya me voy… ¿Vienes?

-No, no tengo prisa por entrar… Nos vemos.

-Adiós.

El final del día llegó más lento que de costumbre para Don y Leo, y mucho, pero mucho más rápido para Rafael. Se quedaron en la zona, matando el tiempo pues querían esperar a Mike, quien salía hora y media después.

Al fin salió, con bastantes chicos a su alrededor riendo histéricamente.

-¡HOLA!- los saludó en medio de grandes aspavientos. –Muchachos, quiero que conozcan a mis hermanos. Él es Leonardo, él Donatello y él, Rafael.

Los chiquillos los saludaron en el mismo tono y luego hicieron mutis.

-¿A dónde fueron?

-Nah, no se preocupen, es que les he hablado de ustedes

-¡.¿.?.!

-¿Cómo les fue?

Leonardo y Donatello pusieron tal caraque Miguel decidió no hacer más preguntas.

En cambio, se fue todo el camino contándoles punto por punto su fantástico inicio de clases.

-¿Y saben que es lo mejor?- preguntaba cada cinco minutos. -¡Que voy a volver mañana!

-No me lo recuerdes…

-En serio, no sé por qué no habíamos ido antes… No, espera, sí sé…

-Miguel… ¡BASTA YA!

Entraron al apartamento de Abril, donde pensaban quedarse el resto de la tarde. Iban a verse muy extraños si se metían a la alcantarilla en plena luz de día.

Rafael se sirvió un vaso de Coca-cola helada y se aplastó en el sillón. Sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y lo encendió.

-Apaga eso. Lo tienes prohibido.- reprochó Leonardo.

-¿Quién dice?.¡Todos en la escuela lo hacen!

Leo decidió ignorarlo. Estaba muy hastiado como para iniciar una discusión. Se sentó junto a él y sacó su libreta de tareas para empezar a hacerlas.

-¿Tarea?.¡Jesús! Leo¿Por qué no descansas un rato?

-Es mejor empezar temprano y acabar temprano, Mickey. ¿Tú no tienes que hacer nada?

-Eh… Sí… veo luego.

Y se desapareció en la cocina antes de que su hermano pudiera seguir. Se sirvió un sándwich de todo y un vaso de _chocomilk_.

Donatello se tiró en la cama de Abril. Se quitó los fastidiosos lentes. Tenía mucho sueño y estaba molesto aún por el desagradable incidente. "¿Quiénes serían esos tipos…? En otras condiciones les habría dado en toda la… Dios, como extraño ser tortuga…" Murmuró unos instantes antes de quedarse dormido.

------------------------

En la noche, Splinter los aguardaba impaciente.

En secreto moría de ganas por saber cómo les había ido a sus hijos en su primer día de clases.

El primero en entrar fue Leonardo, como siempre. Aventó la mochila a un rincón y se fue al gimnasio, donde sus Katanas habían esperado todo el día… Salió armado con ellas, pero haciendo una mueca…

-No creo que la ropa me deje entrenar…

Sólo unos instantes después, entraron los demás. Miguel Ángel y Rafael se correteaban mutuamente, peleándose por la última galleta de fresa secuestrada de la casa de Abril. En cambio, Donatello venía aún soñoliento, dado a todos los diablos por la tarea que aún debía realizar.

-¿Y cómo les fue, hijos míos?

-¡Fantástico!- gritó Miguel Ángel mientras hurgaba en el armario que estaba junto a la puerta del gimnasio. -¿Alguien vio mi balón de basket? Por ser el nuevo me toca llevarlo…

-Bien… Había mucha gente interesante. ¿Hay algo de cenar?

-Pues… a mi no tan bien… No me gustó nada que me hicieran enfurecer por una bromita…

-¡Horrible!- suspiró Donatello dejándose caer sobre la primera silla que encontró.

-¿Por qué crees eso, hijo?

-Me dicen "Duendetello" ¿No es eso suficiente?

Splinter se sorprendió de ver expresiones tan distintas. Miguel y Rafael se veían muy optimistas, mientras que Leonardo y Donatello no parecían tener ganas de regresar.

Su pronóstico había sido justo al revés.

Los tres más chicos se fueron a la cama relativamente temprano, luego de cenar pizza fría y ver algunos programas en la TV. Sólo Leonardo permaneció en pie, intentando reponer las horas que había perdido de su rigurosa práctica.

-Ve a descansar, hijo.- aconsejó Splinter cuando vio que eran ceca de las doce de la noche.

-No puedo hacerlo… tengo que terminar.

-Soy tu maestro y yo decido cuando termina una lección.

Leonardo trató de sonreír, pero se sentía algo molesto por la idea de salir al día siguiente.

-No quiero volver al colegio. Aprendo mucho más estudiando aquí…

-Escúchame, Leonardo. Allá afuera hay un mundo muy diferente del que conociste mientras permanecías oculto. Y es un mundo para el cual no puedo prepararte, porque nunca he pertenecido a él. Tú ahora eres un ser humano, y como tal necesitas mucho más que tener conocimientos en tus asignaturas…

-Pero…

-Tu caso y el de tus hermanos es único. No lo desperdicies encerrándote tú solo. Solamente has ido un día. Piénsalo, hijo mío.

El chico asintió e hizo una reverencia para irse a dormir.

Evidentemente, las palabras habían surtido efecto. "Dios, hice una tormenta en un vaso de agua… No puede ser tan malo…"

Splinter apagó las luces. "Dentro de una semana no querrán volver a casa." Y sonrió.


End file.
